Hasta que el amor nos separe
by Eliefreckles
Summary: Drarry/Harco Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy jamás fueron compatibles durante sus años de colegio y aquello no iba a ser diferente luego de salir de Hogwarts. Lamentablemente, un inesperado accidente los une un poco más de lo que ambos están dispuestos a soportar.
1. La fugitiva de San Mungo

"Peligro: Adelaida Barkwith se escapa de San Mungo"

La talentosa Adelaida Barkwith de 73 años lleva desaparecida desde el miércoles pasado y medimagos advierten que es sumamente peligrosa.

Adelaida Barkwith no sólo ha sido uno de los más grandes aportes a la ciencia de las pociones, sino que sus numerosos libros sobre hechizos y encantamientos han sido de gran utilidad en los programas de estudios contemporáneos. Además, es conocida por manejar un gran gama de complicadísimos hechizos que en su tiempo la llevaron a ser una gran duelista.

Lamentablemente, hace una década, nuestra querida Adelaida comenzó a tener grandes obsesiones por los duelos múltiples, lo que la llevó a retar a cinco magos de dudosa reputación a un duelo contra ella al mismo tiempo. Como era de esperar, el duelo no tuvo buenos resultados, cuatro embrujos le llegaron simultáneamente llevándola a una locura irremediable.

Desde entonces, Adelaida ha estado internada bajo las dependencias del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas

Pero hace una semana, la habilidosa Barkwtih se hizo de la varita de una sanadora practicante despistada lo que facilitó su escape.

"Yo sólo me di vuelta para servirle su medicina y olvidé que llevaba mi varita en el bolsillo trasero, no pude hacer nada" Declaró entre lágrimas la responsable, Alice Wright.

El principal problema de que Adelaida Barkwith esté suelta y sin su medicación, es que cree que está en plena batalla contra El Innombrable lo que la ha llevado a "mantenerse escondida" para que los mortifagos no puedan encontrarla.

"De vez en cuando cree que todos somos el innombrable y ya estábamos acostumbrados y la podíamos controlar, pero ahora que está libre por ahí con lo poderosa que es todos corremos un gran peligro. Por si fuera poco, ha memorizado una gran lista de apellidos de los implicados, sin embargo, no logra distinguir quienes fueron los buenos de los malos. Hay veces en que cree que Harry Potter es la mano derecha del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" Reveló el medimago a cargo del departamento de "Daños provocados por hechizos" del hospital.

Actualmente, un gran grupo de aurores trabaja arduamente día y noche para localizar a Adelaida y poder llevarla sana y salva de vuelta a las instalaciones de San Mungo.

—Como no aparezca luego esa bruja, seguro terminamos nosotros en San Mungo ocupando su lugar –Exclama Ron cuando Hermione terminara de leer el artículo de El Profeta —No pego un ojo desde hace tres días ¡Tres días!

—Es que con lo del mundial de quidditch más de la mitad del cuerpo de aurores se ha tenido que ir a cubrir el evento –Le recuerda Harry con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos antes de morder su manzana. —Y claro, quedamos los nuevos. Mi único momento de descanso al día es este, el almuerzo.

—Yo he tenido que estar bebiendo una poción que me consiguió Ernie, del departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que me ha mantenido con energía y despierto por unos cuantos días. –Comenta Neville llevándose a la boca una cucharada de su almuerzo. Se veía animado, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa algo desquiciada que llevaba el rubio, Harry pensó que la poción no era de las mejores ideas.

—Hermione –Dice de pronto Ron, dejando caer fuerte la palma sobre la mesa, causando que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran y lo mirasen con cara del más puro odio. Tantas horas sin dormir tenían a toda la brigada de aurores sin el mejor de los humores. —¿No trabajas en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica? Debería ser tu deber velar porque la ley se esté cumpliendo con nosotros. ¡Estoy seguro de que no es legal estar trabajando tantas horas sin descanso!

—¿Perdón? –La aludida sube la vista a su novio, molesta —Acabo de ingresar a este departamento, Ronald. Además, ¿Tú en qué departamento crees que estás trabajando? ¿O acaso crees que existe el departamento de aurores por separado, genio?

El pelirrojo abre la boca para replicar pero se detiene, abriendo mucho los ojos dando a entender que no estaba en conocimiento de aquel detalle. Harry le asiente al chico para confirmarle que lo que decía la chica era cierto mientras Neville Longbottom se limita a reír exageradamente.

—De todas formas tu jefe está al tanto de la situación y está intentando reasignar algunas misiones de otros aurores para que puedan venir a reemplazarlos por unas horas, ayer me lo topé en el ascensor y me lo comentó. Así que tengan un poco de paciencia, chicos. –Agrega Hermione sonriéndoles comprensivamente a todos, menos al pelirrojo, a quien sólo le frunce el ceño cuando sus ojos se detienen en él.

—¿Paciencia? Paciencia mis huevos –Ruge Weasley antes de darle una mordida a su manzana. Neville vuelve a soltar una risa digna de un mal de la cabeza.

—Deberíamos volver –Dice un resignado Harry realizando un tempus, intentando no pensar en las muchas ganas que tenía de ir a tomar una siesta —De todas formas, mientras antes encontremos a esa bruja…

—Antes le lloverán los crucios que le voy regalar…-Interrumpe el pelirrojo entre dientes. Hermione le golpea el brazo, Harry rueda los ojos y Neville explota en risas salpicando para todas partes el jugo de calabazas que se estaba bebiendo.

—Neville, ya deja esa poción ¿Quieres? –Sugiere Hermione aunque sonaba claramente como una orden. Todos asienten en señal de que están de acuerdo, y se disponen a volver a hacer guardia en los puntos que el jefe de aurores les había especificado.

Harry suspiró. Había tenido dos años increíbles como auror así que no le extrañaba que de pronto comenzara a tener verdaderas responsabilidades como tal y no las simples misiones, que por protocolo, le asignaban a los aurores con mínima experiencia.

Sin embargo, no lo desilusionaba. Su trabajo era una de las cosas que más le apasionaba en la vida. Lo hacía sentirse realizado, satisfecho. Le daba el impulso a levantarse, aun cuando hubiese dormido un par de horas, para dar lo mejor de sí mismo, incluso en los días en que sólo tenía las obligaciones de oficina.

Botó lo que quedó de su manzana y comenzó a caminar al punto del callejón Diagon donde usualmente le tocaba hacer guardia a la espera de Adelaida.

Jamás imaginó que pronto tendría el más duro de sus desafíos.


	2. Adelaida Barkwith y otros problemas

Tal cual como se había imaginado el reputado jefe de los aurores, Adelaida no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en Gringotts, porque loca y todo, aún tenía una vaga noción de cómo era sobrevivir fuera de las paredes del hospital, por tanto tarde o temprano necesitaría oro.

Y claro, se había ideado todo un plan de contingencias para cuando la suposición se hiciese real; los duendes actuarían con normalidad y la atenderían como a cualquiera de sus clientes, la llevarían a su bóveda y la dejarían retirar todo el dinero que se le antojase con propósito de mantenerla ocupada unos buenos minutos mientras otro duende daría aviso al auror más cercano para que se encargara de la situación.

Ese auror era Ron Weasley.

Pero los planes raras veces salen como uno lo espera. Ron, siendo parte del trío de oro, sabía eso más que nadie.

Y es que ninguno de los entrenados aurores contaba con la furia que embargaría a la bruja al posar sus pequeños y oscuros ojos en uno de los más prestigiados clientes del banco: Draco Malfoy.

El rubio se encontraba haciendo el mismo trámite que Adelaida.

Había llegado al banco un cuarto de hora antes, había retirado el dinero que necesitaba y estaba preparado para abandonar el lugar. Pero tan pronto asomó la punta de la nariz por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la salida, un chorro de luz azul le pasó rozando el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

Draco, que gracias a El profeta estaba al tanto de quien era la bruja, saca inmediatamente su varita preparado para defenderse de un próximo hechizo.

Lamentablemente, los diez años que llevaba internada la bruja en San Mungo no habían disminuido ni un ápice su envidiable habilidad con la varita.

En menos de un segundo, y antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar, Adelaida había desarmado a Draco Malfoy.

Harry aún no ponía ni un pie dentro del banco para saber que no se encontraría con uno de los mejores escenarios. Algo en su pecho, parecido a una fuerte presión, le decía que adentro ya era todo un caos.

Quizás, tantas veces que se había enfrentado a situaciones riesgosas le habían brindado la capacidad de determinar el nivel de cuidado que se debía tener para hacerle frente.

De todas formas, el lugar afuera no era de los más tranquilos. La gente que se había enterado de que Adelaida estaba merodeando por el sector, corría de tienda en tienda a esconderse pero también con intenciones de tener una buena vista del espectáculo que se montaría en caso de que la situación se descontrolara.

Algunos niños se habían puesto a llorar debido a los rumores que se contaban los unos a los otros de lo que Adelaida "estaba dispuesta a hacer" mientras que los más grandes se mantenían cerca de las puertas de Gringotts por si estas se abrían dando la oportunidad de apreciar lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro.

Ante la escena, a su lado Neville resopla.

—Luego les llega un hechizo y se quejan de la ineficiencia de los aurores –Comenta el rubio posando sus ojos en la multitud.

—Lo mismo pienso. ¿Jones, podrías deshacerte de toda esta gente? -Dice Harry al chico que había entrado ese año al cuerpo de aurores. —Y mantente aquí con Singh para que esté todo en orden.

—Claro, Potter –Asiente el aludido con el semblante serio y muy profesional para luego girarse y hacer lo que el encargado del grupo le había ordenado.

—Bien, entremos –Le dice Harry a Neville dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro. El rubio asiente con su varita en la mano.

Sinceramente, Harry no entendía por qué Ron había pedido tantos refuerzos. Subestimando totalmente las capacidades de Adelaida, pensó que el plan que había ideado su jefe para aquella situación bastaba. Pero claramente se equivocaba.

En cuanto cruza el umbral lo entiende.

En medio del largo pasillo del banco, se formaba un círculo de duendes y aurores. Estos últimos todos tensos con la varita en mano apretándola fuerte entre sus dedos, preparados para atacar en cualquier momento.

A medida que avanzaba, se percata de que unos cuantos de los suyos estaba desmayados, producto de que habían sido alcanzados por algún hechizo, y en cuanto logra estar lo suficientemente cerca ve parte de la fugitiva en medio del círculo, con el ceño fruncido apuntando a todos y gruñendo a cualquiera que parecía tener intenciones de acercarse un poco a ella.

Harry frunce el ceño confundido. Todos los de alrededor se habían enfrentado a magos que estaban en su sano juicio y muy dispuestos a embrujarlos ante cualquier movimiento y todos ellos, claro, sabían salir del paso, victoriosos. Entonces, ahora le resultaba rarísimo que nadie hiciera nada estando una contra diez aurores.

—Con permiso –Le dice a uno de sus compañeros para tener una visión completa de la bruja y lo comprende.

Adelaida Barkwith tenía bajo un fuerte agarre a Draco Malfoy a modo de rehén. Apuntando tanto a los aurores como a la cabeza del rubio, quien más que asustado se veía bastante irritado con la situación.

—¡Aléjense, infelices mortífagos! Tengo a uno de los suyos y si tan sólo mueven un pie le volaré los sesos a este –Amenaza echando humos por la nariz. Harry mira a la mujer y piensa que para tener setenta y tres años resultaba muy intimidante.

—Harry, joder, por fin –Dice el pelirrojo en cuanto lo ubica. —Ve con la vieja y dile que la ayudas o qué se yo. No podemos hacer nada. Intentó cruciar a Bones.

El pelinegro asiente a su amigo quien se veía muy preocupado mientras piensa rápido en cuáles serían sus pasos a continuación. Pasa una de sus manos por su cabello para retirar el corto mechón que le caía por la frente y descubrir su cicatriz si es que estaba tapada. Nunca pensó que le serviría para el trabajo. Ni para nada realmente. La gente en ocasiones descaradamente se le quedaba viendo. Harry lo odiaba y le echaba la culpa de que lo reconocieran tan fácilmente a su peculiar cicatriz.

La bruja inmediatamente posa sus ojos en él, reconociéndolo en seguida, pero por la expresión que mostró les dejó muy claro a todos los presentes que no tenía la mejor de las imágenes sobre él.

—¡Potter! –Exclama, con el odio haciendo énfasis en su tono de voz, al punto de ser palpable.

—Señora Bakwith –Dice Harry, intentando sonreírle amable.

—Ni intentes salvar a tu amigo, maldito traidor –Le sisea — ¡La orden del hipogrifo está haciendo de los más grandes esfuerzos para derrotar a ese asqueroso mago al que sigues! –Agrega.

—La orden del fénix, señora Bakwith –le dice el pelinegro. —No se preocupe, yo pertenezco a ellos, estoy en contra de Voldemort también –Decir el nombre del mago oscuro le sabía raro después de tanto tiempo. Malfoy, con verdadera dificultad debido al asfixiante agarre de la bruja, resopla rodando los ojos.

—¡Sucio mentiroso! Nada de lo que te diga te devolverá a esta sabandija de Lestrange

—Pe…¿Lestrangre? –Harry la mira confundido. El rubio frunce el ceño muy ofendido.

—Está como cabra, Adelaida, peor –Le dice Malfoy con voz rasposa, su rostro ya se había tornado rojo al no poder respirar. —Ni un parecido tengo a… ellos –Agrega, tosiendo.

—¡Silencio! –Le ordena la bruja al rubio, clavándole innecesariamente la varita en la sien con bastante fuerza. —Dumbledore y muchos más están dando su vida para acabar con ustedes.

—Esto… Señora Barkwith. No estoy con Voldemort, tampoco Malfoy… –Intenta una vez más el pelinegro.

—¿Qué dice tú líder porque lo llamas por su nombre? –Pregunta la bruja, asqueada.

—No es mi líder…

—Potter ¿Te podrías dar prisa? –Apremia el rehén, haciendo que la bruja se molestase más.

—Cállate, Malfoy, que no ayudas. Señora Adelaida…Nadie aquí está de parte de Voldemort se lo puedo asegurar –Dice el pelinegro como si le estuviese hablando a una niño. —Venga conmigo, por favor. –Agrega extendiéndole un brazo. Pese a todo Malfoy vuelve a bufar.

—¡No te acerques! –Grita la bruja —Ahora, deja tu varita en donde la vea o mato a Lestrange. Sé que Dumbledore o los Prewett o los Longbottom o quien sea llegarán en cualquier momento para llevárselos a Azkaban.

—¿Longbottom? ¡Longbottom! –Llama Harry, el aludido no tarda en aparecer de entre los aurores que lo rodeaban.

—¡Longbottom que bueno que estás aquí! –Dice la mujer en cuanto Neville aparece dentro de su campo de visión. Harry imagina que quizás el padre de Neville se veía como él a su edad.

—Señora, Potter no es ma… -Comienza a decir su amigo pero Harry lo interrumpe con una sonora tos que sonó muy parecido a un "síguele el juego". Neville frunce el ceño y luego comprende. —¡Oh, Adelaida, capturó a Potter y a Malf…Lestrange!

—Hay que llevárselos cuanto antes –Opina la mujer, muy seria.

—Ellos –Dice Neville apuntando al resto de los aurores —Están de nuestro lado. Chicos, por favor, sujeten a esos dos –agrega apuntando al pelinegro y al rubio. La mujer mira desconfiada a los magos y brujas en uniforme, pero poco a poco comienza a soltar al rubio. Este último aspira una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto la mujer hubo aflojado el agarre.

—Muchas gracias, de nuevo, Adelaida. Bien, ellos se llevarán a Potter y a Lestrange mientras nosotros nos vamos, le puedo enseñar el cuartel de la orden si gusta…

—¿No parecen muy asustados? –Le comenta la mujer a Neville ignorando su propuesta, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mano sujetándose la barbilla.

—¡Todo nuestro plan se ha ido a la basura! –Finge estar molesto Harry. La mujer parece ligeramente conforme y posa sus ojos en el rubio. El pelinegro le da un codazo al Slytherin quien se alisaba su túnica.

—Oh, qué mal –Dice Draco cuando comprende lo que Harry le pedía, ganándose el galardón al peor actor ya que su tono de voz sonó de lo más aburrido y sobreactuado.

—Bien, vamos –Dice Neville atreviéndose a posar su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer. Esta se lo queda viendo unos largos segundos, como analizando la situación pero para suerte de todos, le asiente a Neville.

Harry suelta un suspiro contenido. Nadie se mueve mientras ven como la mujer baja la varita y da un par de pasos para salir de lugar con Longbottom.

Éste último hace una señal para que no apunten ni intenten inmovilizarla hasta que guardase su varita, ya que la rapidez de la mujer para responder a los hechizos era sorprendente.

—¿Y mi varita? –Pregunta el rubio, siendo cuidadoso con el tono de voz, mientras buscaba con la vista la varita que la bruja había hecho saltar mediante un expelliarmus.

—Accio varita de Malfoy –Intenta el ojiverde. La varita del rubio no tarde en llegar a sus manos y en cuanto la tiene estira el brazo hacia su dueño para devolvérsela.

—Menudo Auror que eres, Potter. Si no fuera por Longbottom… -Dice el rubio recibiendo la varita. A pesar de que se estaba burlando, había un pequeño rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. Harry le sostiene la mirada a sus ojos grises pero antes de que el rubio pudiese terminar la oración un fuerte grito de la bruja lo interrumpe.

—¡Se escaparán! –Y acto seguido lanza un hechizo que les llega de lleno a ambos, sorprendiéndolos, sin darle tiempo para defenderse, sin si quiera darle tiempo al resto de los aurores de poder hacer algo.

Neville sin pensárselo dos veces, y antes de perder la oportunidad, aturde a la mujer mediante un desmaius y un grupo de aurores no tarda en ofrecerse a llevarla de vuelta a San Mungo. Neville sólo asiente y se acerca a ver a Potter inmediatamente.

A Harry jamás lo había cegado tanto la luz de un hechizo. Era plateada y parecio envolver cada célula de su cuerpo. Se tiene que obligar a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y cuando los abre, parpadea rápidamente para enfocar su vista con pocos resultados.

El hechizo le había recorrido todo el cuerpo pero solo sentía la muñeca de su mano izquierda sumergirse en un intenso y casi agradable calor.

Temiendo encontrarse sin dedos o con la mano transformada en cualquier cosa, baja la vista inmediatamente pero no ve nada más que una delgada cuerda plateada alrededor de su muñeca.

Brillaba un poco y se seguía sintiendo tibia. Casi estuvo a punto de preguntarse por qué le había puesta la bruja una pulsera cuando nota que el pequeño extremo de la cuerda se unía en un mismo nudo a la muñeca de la mano derecha del rubio.

—Finite –Dice el pelinegro apuntando con su varita. Pero pese a que el hechizo estaba bien ejecutado, la cuerda no afloja ni se suelta. —Finite incantatem

—A ver, Potter, déjame a mí –Dice el rubio irritado de nuevo. Apunta con su varita a sus manos y a pesar de que se aclara la voz, realiza el hechizo de forma no verbal.

Ambas manos reciben el encantamiento de Malfoy, causando que el lazo se tornara de un lindo e intenso plateado por unos segundos para luego volver a ser la cuerda gris que los unía, con un débil brillo.

—¿Qué rayos…? –Pregunta Harry antes de volver a realizar un finitem.

Sintió como los aurores se acercaban realizando un círculo nuevamente, así que sube la vista hacia ellos. La mayoría tenía marcada la confusión en el rostro. Algunos miraban hacia arriba o se dejaban una mano en la barbilla, señal de que sus cerebros trabajaban rápido intentando recordar si habían visto aquel hechizo antes.

Pero para su mala suerte, lejos de ver caras esperanzadas con el contra hechizo en mente, casi se le cae el alma a los pies cuando ve una que otra expresión de la más pura sorpresa e incluso horror.

Y se pone peor, sintiendo como le caía un balde de agua fría cuando entre los demás aurores, Ron Weasley se abría paso entre ellos más pálido que un fantasma, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le saldrían del rostro en cualquier momento.

Sólo por la expresión de espanto del pelirrojo, a Harry no lograron salirle las palabras de la boca para cuestionar lo que sea.

—Harry –Dice seco llevándose una mano a la boca. El pelinegro intuye que fue para esconder la leve sonrisa nerviosa que de pronto se le asoma. —Eso es lazo de amor. –Agrega. Draco se tensa en cuanto Weasley pronuncia las palabras y deja caer su mano bruscamente, mano que ahora por desgracia estaba atada a la suya.


	3. Lazo de amor

Harry Potter posa su vista por milésima vez sobre su amiga.

Hermione se había aparecido en la pequeña salita de San Mungo con una buena cantidad de libros mientras esperaban a que el medimago en jefe del hospital terminara la reunión improvisada que había organizado con el fin de evaluar la situación en conjunto de una diversa gama de especialistas.

Su amiga tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha a medida que avanzaba con su lectura.

A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de preguntar si había encontrado lo que buscaba, Harry decide que lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar a que ella hablara, porque sabía que no ganaría nada si lograba hacerla enojar. Siendo sinceros, confiaba más en ella que en el pelotón de medimagos que llevaba en la reunión al menos una hora.

Claro, mientras más minutos se acumulaban menos esperanzado se sentía.

Impaciente, mordiéndose una uña del pulgar de la mano que tenía libre, mira hacia una de las esquinas del salón. Su amigo Ron se encontraba en una butaca igual de inquieto que él, intercambiando una que otra mirada de lastima con Neville para luego mirarlo a él y sonreírle compasivamente, cosa que al pelinegro estaba desesperándolo aún más.

Y, sentado junto a él en la camilla de la sala, estaba Draco Malfoy con el ceño muy fruncido leyendo concentrado uno de los libros de Hermione.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De todas las cosas que le habían sucedido a lo largo de su vida, jamás se había topado con una que tuviese tan poca solución, por no decir ninguna. Sentía que estaba en un sueño, en un muy mal sueño del que simplemente no podía despertar.

Se removió aún más inquieto, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo la necesidad de volver a pedir a alguien que le explicase de que se trataba el hechizo y como se podía deshacer. Porque por más veces que se lo describieron, parecía entrarle por un oído y salirle por el otro. Es que definitivamente aquello tenía que ser una broma.

Abre la boca, dispuesto a preguntar nuevamente pero se ve interrumpido cuando la puerta comienza a abrirse.

Entra a la habitación el joven medimago que los había recibido y los había llevado a la habitación en que se encontraban en ese momento, a su lado estaba el medimago en jefe del hospital, un corpulento hombre que tenía un timbre voz tan fuerte que se podía escuchar a un buen radio de distancia, y un anciano con una larga barba blanca que le hizo recordar a Dumbledore.

Harry se impacientó aun más. Esperaba que alguno de los tres tuviera buenas noticias con respecto a su caso.

—Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, les presento al señor Ollerton. Es un muy buen amigo de Adelaida, fueron compañeros de clases y además escribieron un libro de pociones en conjunto –Dice el jefe del hospital. Harry asiente, la verdad le importaba un pepino quien era el hombre, lo que quería era una solución.

—Un gusto conocerlo señor Potter, a usted también señor Malfoy –Les dice el anciano extendiéndoles la mano. Harry rápidamente aprieta la del anciano. Draco se dispone a hacer lo mismo, pero en cuanto sube su mano derecha arrastra la de Harry con él. Gruñe ante la situación así que saluda a Ollerton con la mano izquierda.

—El lazo del amor. Un antiguo hechizo que luego de casi un siglo, Adelaida vuelve a traer a la vida hace unas cuantas décadas atrás –Comenta el anciano acariciándose la barba y sin quitar la vista de las manos de ambos. —Le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas… realizar hechizos obsoletos…

—Disculpe, señor Ollerton, la verdad me interesa más si esto tiene arreglo –Dice Draco. A pesar del apremio, sonaba muy cortés. Harry imaginó que si él mismo lo hubiese dicho quizás se hubiese escuchado grosero. El anciano asiente.

—Sólo tiene una solución. –Va directo al grano —Se tienen que amar.

—¿Qué? –Suelta Harry con quejido. Aunque Ron ya le había dicho eso, escucharlo de un profesional lo hacía un poco más real.

—El lazo del amor estaba destinado a hermanos, para castigarlos. Las madres realizaban el hechizo cuando ellos se peleaban, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Por lo general, los hermanos se aman así que no estaban más que unos minutos atados.

—Cierto, mi madre siempre amenazaba a Percy y a Fred de que los uniría –Cuenta Ron, todos se giran a verlo pero ninguno hace comentario alguno volviendo en seguida la atención al anciano.

—Lo que hacía que el hechizo fuese totalmente inútil –Comenta el anciano apuntando de todas formas con su varita a los chicos. La agita y realiza un par de hechizos no verbales pero ninguno de ellos logra aflojar el estúpido lazo. Harry siente un apretón en el estómago cuando el lazo tiene como única reacción ponerse un poco caliente. —También se usó un tiempo en colegios. Mucho tiempo antes de que sus padres fueran alumnos, Hogwarts lo utilizó pero sólo por cosa de un año con los estudiantes que solían pelearse con frecuencia, pero desistió de ello. Los alumnos más grandes tardaban un poco más, lo que era un problema porque tenían que adaptar habitaciones especiales para ellos. Quizás menos de un año duró, ahora que lo pienso bien. –El viejo se acerca aún más a ellos y sus fríos y largos dedos se cierran sobre la mano de cada uno. Todos en la salita estaban tan al pendiente de lo que decía y hacía el viejo Ollerton que ni se movían para no interrumpir. —Lo único que puede deshacer el lazo, como lo dice su nombre, es el amor. Mantenga firme su brazo, señor Potter –Le ordena el anciano, Harry obedece —Usted tire del suyo, señor Malfoy –Draco hace lo que el hombre le dice. El lazo que los unía se estira sin ningún problema, como si fuera un débil elástico. Sentía la presión en su muñeca, pero para lo rígido que estaba hace un rato, no se requería de tanta fuerza. —Pueden estar así unos buenos minutos pero tarde o temprano el lazo se vuelve a retraer. Se supone que si los implicados en cuestión se tienen estima o un grado mínimo de afecto, debería comenzar a estirarse un poco más… pero por lo rígido que está el de ustedes veo que no son de los mejores amigos. –Harry suspira mientras Draco resopla ante las palabras del anciano.

—¿Entonces? –Pregunta Harry clavando sus verdes ojos en los claros de Ollerton, sentía la necesidad de que le explicasen todo con dibujitos.

—Entonces, señor Potter, que mientras usted y el señor Malfoy no se amen me temo que el lazo no desparecerá.

—Es imposible…. Debe haber una solución –Exige Malfoy, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Por el momento, el amor es la única solución que conozco… Para suerte de ambos, mantengo mucho contacto con la familia de Adelaida, y creo que ellos guardan una gran cantidad de sus borradores y apuntes sobre los estudios que ella realizaba, estoy seguro de que no tendrán problemas en que los vaya a leer.

—¿Cree que pueda encontrar la solución, Señor Ollerton? –Pregunta Harry.

—No prometo nada, pero nada perdemos tampoco, señor Potter. Sería un honor para mí ayudarlos. –Dice el hombre sonriéndoles. Harry suspira, pidiendo a Merlín que el hombre tuviera buenos resultados en su búsqueda.

—Estaríamos eternamente agradecidos –Dice el pelinegro.

—No te ilusiones, Potter. ¿De cuánto es la probabilidad de que encuentre una nota que diga: "Contra-hechizo para el lazo del amor que no sea el amor" . –Escupe el rubio muy molesto. Harry ignora el comentario.

—Si me permiten, puedo enviarles una lechuza con la información que encuentre.

—Oh, si, por favor, lo que sea a la hora que sea, no dude en enviarme un lechuza. –Dice Harry. —También si necesita algo, sólo pídalo.

—¿Y a usted, señor Malfoy? –Pregunta el anciano. Draco lo mira como si estuviese loco, con una ceja en alto.

—Da un poco lo mismo ¿No? Envíesela a Potter, de todas formas no estaré muy lejos de él –Gruñe. El anciano ríe llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Cierto, ni sé por qué pregunté… La vejez a veces nos juega malas pasadas.

—Entonces eso es todo. –Dice el medimago corpulento —Lamentamos la situación, y si sabemos de algo no dudaremos en comunicárselo. Por el momento, aquí no podemos hacer nada más –agrega el hombre.

—Bien, Ollerton, si gusta acompáñenos a tomar una taza de café. Señores, tómense el tiempo que quieran para desocupar la sala. –Dice el sanador que los atendió en un principio. Ambos asienten y luego de darles las gracias a los profesionales, los tres especialistas salen de la habitación.

—¿Por qué, Merlín? ¿Por qué? –Dice Draco, suspirando dramático —De todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser contigo, Potter. ¿Aún tienes un fetiche con la muerte? Porque que yo recuerde siempre estabas en medio de situaciones riesgosas –Dice el rubio, incorporándose, con la mano rozando la suya.

—Cállate, Malfoy –Dice Harry. Sus amigos se acercan a ellos, con intenciones de consolarlo. —¿Creen que exista otra solución? –Pregunta a todos, pero deteniendo sus ojos en Hermione. Para su mala suerte la chica se muerde el labio negando con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Harry, creo que no… -contesta mirando nuevamente su libro. El pelirrojo suspira y apoya una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

—Bueno, entonces será hasta que el amor los separe.- Harry decide ignorar la sonrisa burlona que se le forma a su amigo, lo que es a él, no le hacía ni la más mínima pisca de gracia.

—Hasta que el amor nos separe –Parafrasea de mala gana, girándose a ver al Slytherin.

—Bien, vamos a mi casa por mis cosas y luego nos aparecemos en la tuya. Ahí pasaremos la noche –Ordena Draco, alisándose su túnica.

—¿Dormirás en mi casa? –Pregunta Harry perplejo.

—No tenemos muchas opciones que digamos ¿o sí?. –Exclama molesto el rubio. —Además, Pansy y Blaise darán una fiesta.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? –Pregunta, pero Malfoy sólo niega con la cabeza, ignorando la pregunta.

—Sólo vámonos –Sisea.

* * *

Draco y Harry se aparecen fuera de una enorme y muy bonita casa, de tres pisos con una fachada de color beige y detalles en piedra, amplios ventanales y alrededor un muy buen cuidado jardín.

No era una mansión, como en la que Harry recordaba que vivía el Slytherin, pero definitivamente esa casa no dejaba de ser. Y como no, si hablaban de Malfoy.

—Linda casa –comenta Harry una vez que cruzan el umbral. Se dijo que ahora con su edad, jamás se fijaría en tantos detalles a la hora de escoger donde vivir como parecía que lo había hecho el Slytherin con esta. A él sólo le importaba que tuviese lo básico; dormitorio, cocina y baño. Y claro, no un gran recibidor con un elegante bife y un espejo como el que estaba cruzando en ese instante. Draco no comenta al respecto y sólo se limita a caminar lo poco y nada que podía avanzar por delante de Harry.

El pelinegro mira hacia todos lados del lugar no queriéndose perder detalle alguno. Todo estaba muy ordenado y olía bastante bien, como a esencia de limón en conjunto de otra fragancia que no pudo identificar.

Iban atravesando por una amplia sala de estar, cuando de pronto un yorkshire acude al encuentro de ambos.

Temblaba tanto, por la emoción imagina Harry, que parecía que en cualquier minuto el pobre explotaría o caería de golpe debido a un infarto al corazón.

—Aléjate, perro –Le sisea el rubio al pequeño cachorro en cuanto éste comienza a dar saltos junto a él para llamar su atención.

—¿Tienes un perro que se llama perro? –Pregunta Harry mientras veía como la mascota hacía oídos sordos al Slytherin, cruzándose entre las piernas del chico con todas las intenciones de jugar un rato, pero Draco en ningún momento se detiene si quiera para acariciarlo.

—No es mi perro y tampoco se llama así –Responde mientras subían por unas escaleras. —Es de Pansy y es detestable. ¿Ves cómo parece que está por orinarse? Pues a veces lo hace ¡Se orina de la emoción! ¿Qué ser vivo hace eso? Es patético.

—¿Y le cuidas el perro a Parkinson? –Pregunta el auror mientras subían ya hacia el tercer piso, logrando que su curiosidad disminuyera un poco la sensación de molestia que aún sentía por el suceso reciente que lo tenía en casa de Malfoy.

—¿Te parece que vivo solo aquí… con ese perro?

—¿Vives con Pansy? –Pregunta Harry mientras se adentraban en lo que parecía ser la habitación del rubio.

—Y con Blaise –Agrega. Una vez que Harry estuvo en medio de la habitación, con una vista clara de su alrededor no le cupo la menor duda de que Draco participó muy activamente en la elección de la casa en la que en ese minuto se encontraban.

Harry aprovecha para observar la habitación mientras el dueño de esta elegía lo que se llevaría a su departamento.

Tenía unas grandes ventanas con vista hacia todo el vecindario, le hubiese gustado acercarse a ellas para apreciar un poco mejor el sector pero en cuanto hace ademán de hacerlo, Draco gruñe tirando de su brazo para ir al ropero del otro extremo de la habitación.

Su cama era enorme, con un gran cabecero de madera color caoba y una mesa de noche a cada lado del mismo tono. Harry se percata de que una de ellas tenía un par de libros encima junto a la lámpara y unos lentes de lectura.

Fuera de eso, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, por lo que se dijo irónicamente, en un pobre intento optimista de sacarle el lado bueno a la situación, que al menos el rubio no desordenaría su casa.


	4. Primeras horas

La presencia de Draco en su casa de por sí era extraña, pero saber que desde ese minuto serían la sombra del otro era algo difícil de superar.

Harry ni siquiera sabía muy bien como sentirse. Habían llegado hace media hora de la casa de Draco y habían pasado cada minuto de esa media hora en el sofá en el que se encontraban y Harry podía jurar que ya había pasado por todos los sentimientos existentes.

Menos lo que tenían que ver con amor, claro. Habría sido estupendo de haber sido así.

Harry tenía que aceptarlo pero Draco siempre había encendido algo en él aunque no se trataran de cosas buenas, generalmente.

Cuando niños no se soportaban, pero ningún niño causaba en él lo que Draco sí. No sólo era enemistad, sino que también era ley que se dedicaran alguna mirada, algún comentario. Definitivamente no era odio pero si un _"Hey, mírame, aquí estoy, tú y yo no nos agradamos –ni nunca lo haremos- pero recuérdalo. Compitamos y mantengamos esta chispa de enemigos. No avancemos ni echémonos atrás con lo que sea que somos"_. Obviamente, ni él ni Draco debieron pensar así nunca, pero daba la sensación de que aquello ocurría. Y es que si no querían arreglar las cosas, lo más sensato hubiese sido que pasaran de cada uno.

Pero como ni la vida es eterna, eso en algún momento cambió. Se habían visto envueltos en problemas tan monumentales para adolescentes de su edad que si alguna vez sintieron algo cercano al odio eso había pasado a ser una niñería. Entonces, Draco no lo había delatado en Malfoy Manor para entregarlo a Voldemort, y él se lo había llevado de la sala de los Menesteres para que no muriese consumido por el fuego infernal. _Normal._

Después no hubo mucho. Él no había vuelto a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios sino que ingresó inmediatamente a la academia de aurores y Draco quien si volvió, no se había vuelto a meter con un mestizo o un sangremuggle. Eso le contó Hermione, y en los tres años siguientes como mucho se habían visto unas cuantas veces en el Callejón Diagon y todas esas ocasiones no habían intercambiado nada más que saludos de cortesía.

Ahora, como a su vida le gustaba cambiar improvisadamente de planes, lo tenía a su lado.

Harry se quita las gafas y se lleva una mano a la frente. Tendría jaqueca, eso seguro.

Se dijo que tendría que pensar en el sinfín de cosas que se le complicarían pero lo único que le atormentaba principalmente era su trabajo.

Después de sus amigos no había nada que amara más y ahora que Adelaida estaba fuera de las obligaciones de los aurores le serían asignadas nuevas responsabilidades de las que tenía muchísimas ganas de tomar.

—¿Y ya le enseñaste tu piso a Malfoy? –La voz de Hermione lo sobresalta. Harry vuelve a ponerse las gafas y mira a su amiga. La chica estaba de brazos cruzados bajo el umbral de la cocina con la espesa melena atada en una cola de caballo. Les dedicaba una ligera sonrisa y a Harry le daba la impresión que intentaba aligerar un poco la atmosfera. Y es que ninguno se había dicho nada desde que pusieron pie en el apartamento.

—Eeehh… no.

Malfoy suspira larga y resignadamente a su lado.

—No hay necesidad, Granger. Harry no me dejará solo aquí. –dice a Hermione moviendo su mano libre despreocupadamente. Y en efecto, Harry se da cuenta de que ya no había esa hostilidad en el tono de voz de Draco para dirigirse a su amiga. Sin embargo, había un tensión subyacente que podía entender. Años de enfrentamiento no eran capaces de ser borrados de la noche a la mañana pero si parecía haber intención de hacer un "borrón y cuenta nueva". Después de todo, ahora eran personas un poco más maduras. O eso se suponía.

—Un tour no hace mal a nadie –Se encoge de hombros la castaña, insistiendo. —La cena ya va a estar por cierto, sólo falta terminar la salsa de tomates. ¡Espero que no dejes de revolver, Ron!

—Muchas gracias, Hermione… no sé qué haría sin ustedes. –Y era cierto.

—Que no es nada, Harry. –le responde Hermione rodando los ojos y volviendo a la cocina. Harry suspira resignado. Tenía tanta suerte de tener a Ron y a Hermione siempre a su lado que no sabía cómo agradecerles. Sabía que se habían tomado la molestia de hacer la cena sólo para quitarle un peso, aunque sea minúsculo, de encima y para hacerle saber que podía contar con ellos ante la nueva situación. Toma nota mental de hacerles un lindo regalo para navidad.

—¿Quieres entonces… conocer el lugar? –pregunta Harry mirando hacia Draco.

—¿Sabes lo que quiero conocer hace un buen rato? El baño. Desgraciadamente tomé una buena cantidad de líquido antes de ir al jodido banco, Merlín maldiga el momento en que se me ocurrió ir a mi bóveda, pero aún no me hago la idea de que este lazo nos une… -Le responde.

—El anciano dijo que se estira, estoy seguro de que lo suficiente para que yo pueda quedarme del otro lado de la puerta.

—Eso espero. –dice tirando de Harry para que también se levantara del sofá. —Pero eso no es lo único que me preocupa ¿Ya has pensado como arreglártelas para poder hacer todo lo que haces?

—Pues si –miente Harry, caminando hacia el baño de visitas que era más pequeño, por lo que habría mucho menos espacio entre el inodoro y la puerta, dándoles una oportunidad de que el lazo se estirase lo suficiente para dejarlos separados por un momento.

—Obviamente no has pensado en todo si estás así de tranquilo, Potter. Digo, yo ya pensé en todo. TODO –Exclama.

—Que si, Malfoy, no es necesario que enfatices el "todo".

—Estoy seguro de que no lo has hecho.

—Este es el baño. –le dice Harry, abriendo la puerta por él.

—Bien, mantén firme el brazo.

El rubio entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta tras él. No hubo problemas con respecto a la elasticidad del lazo. Solo bastaba con ejercer un poco de fuerza, pero tal como había presagiado Ollerton, luego de unos minutos comienza a hacer una fuerte presión para que volviesen a unirse, como si de pronto el delgado hilo plateado se hubiese percatado de que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca y ahora estuviese luchando para juntarlos.

—¡Draco, ya apresúrate! –espeta Harry, preocupado de que el ardor que le provocaba el lazo aumentara. No tarda en escuchar la cadena del inodoro y el agua del grifo correr.

—¿¡Este es el margen de tiempo que tendremos antes de que esta cosa nos vuelva a juntar!? –dice Draco saliendo del baño molesto.

—¿¡Cómo lo haremos para, que se yo, la ducha? –se escandaliza de pronto Harry.

—Te dije que no habías pensado en todo. –sisea Draco, cerrando la puerta del baño y apagando la luz de éste.

Harry no responde porque justo las protecciones comienzan a vibrar y menos de un segundo, el timbre alerta la llegada de alguien.

Camina en dirección a la puerta principal para abrirla, pero solo alcanza a llegar al medio de la sala cuando ve que su amigo Ron que ya lo estaba haciendo por él.

—¡NO-ME-JODAS! –suelta Ginny sorprendida en cuanto la puerta se abre y ella puede localizar al pelinegro y al rubio con sus ojos marrones. La chica no espera invitación para entrar a la casa y corre con la vista fija en ambos, chocando sin querer el hombro contra el de su hermano pero sin siquiera percatarse. —Cuando me encontré a Neville y me contó de lo ocurrido yo no lo podía creer, ¡Pensé que estaba bromeando!, luego Ron me envió una lechuza contándomelo así que le inventé una excusa a mi entrenador para saltarme el entrenamiento de quidditch y venir a ver. ¡Harry, joder, que puto horror!

—Intentaré no sentirme ofendido al respecto –dice Draco cortante, levantando las cejas. Ginny parece recién reparar en él, en su presencia, y no sólo en su mano unida a la del pelinegro. La chica abre mucho los ojos, asomando esa pequeña sonrisa que igual había mostrado Ron. Harry frunce el ceño molesto ante la expresión. Los únicos que parecían tomarle el verdadero peso a la situación eran Malfoy, Hermione, Neville y él.

—Oh, no, lo digo porque yo me cortaría el brazo si tuviera que pasar todo el tiempo atada a alguien. –Responde la pelirroja, omitiendo las ganas de comentar que el estar atado al rubio lo hacía aún peor.

—Chicos, ya vamos a cenar antes de que se enfríe –Interrumpe Ron. —¿Ginny te quedas?

—Ya que estoy acá ¿Por qué no? –sonríe encogiéndose de hombros mientras se quita su chamarra y la deja caer sobre el sofá.

Harry comienza a caminar hacia la pequeña mesa de la cocina donde solía desayunar a diario y almorzar uno que otro fin de semana.

—Por cierto, ya que estás aquí, Weasley, aprovecho de aclarar inmediatamente que me niego a que tengamos que dormir los tres. ¡Que les quede claro! –Exclama Malfoy, tomando asiento en un lugar de la mesa mientras Ron y Hermione servían los platos. —Así que, que ni se les pase por la cabeza ¿Habías pensado ya en eso, Potter? Seguro no.

—¿Dormir los tres? –pregunta Ron confundido cuando ya servía el último plato.

—Son novios ¿o no?. –Explica Malfoy luego de agradecerle a Ron cuando éste último le hace entrega de un vaso con jugo de naranjas.

—¿Ginny y yo? No, sólo estuvimos saliendo en… Oh, no. ¡Owen! –dice Harry de pronto, recordando a su novio. —No le digan nada, yo hablaré con él de esto…

—Como si quisiéramos hablar con él –suelta Ginny, y a Harry no se le pasa la mirada que intercambia con Ron y como ambos aguantan la risa. A Hermione tampoco y les dedica una mirada de reproche.

—¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta un poco molesto. Harry sabía que a sus amigos no les agradaba demasiado su novio, pero Ginny pocas veces hacía el intento de agradarle.

—A eso, que no queremos hablar con él sobre esto porque tú tienes que comentárselo. Ahora fíjate que la prensa no se te adelante –Le aclara la pelirroja.

—¿Entonces entre ustedes no hay nada? –pregunta Malfoy, confundido.

—Harry sale con Harper de Slytherin y Ginny con Luna de Ravenclaw, seguro recuerdas a ambos –dice Ron.

Malfoy mira una vez más de la pelirroja a él pero esta vez con ambas cejas en alto, asomando una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa que se iba intensificando de a poco y que Harry conocía muy bien. Era la estúpida sonrisa que ponía cada vez que se burlaba de él. Harry no puede evitar sentir por un momento que volvían a Hogwarts.

—Quien lo diría, un Gryffindor lamiendo pollas de Slytherin –suelta, antes de enredar grácilmente la pasta en el tenedor.

—Jó, lo mismo pensé yo –comenta Ron distraídamente sin mirar al rubio. Harry sube la vista hacia su amigo, dolido. De Draco no le molestaba pero el pelirrojo era su amigo. Ron se percata de sus palabras y le sonríe a Harry negando tanto con la cabeza como con la mano que no sujetaba el tenedor —No con esas palabras, Harry, hablo que no me imaginaba que tú y Ginny…

—Ya –Lo corta Harry, entendiendo.

La cena transcurre más rápido de lo usualmente tardaría cuando se encontraba con sus amigos.

Hablaron de uno que otro tema muy general pero a juicio de Harry todos estaban más callados que de costumbre. Y es que tener al Slytherin ahí, en un lugar tan íntimo para ellos no dejaba de resultar extraño. Si le hubiesen dicho a Harry que en algún momento de su vida terminaría cenando en su cocina con Malfoy y sus amigos no se lo hubiese creído jamás.

Draco, sin embargo, no parecía muy incómodo por la presencia de los leones en lo más mínimo. Había vuelto a estar de malas así que sólo se limitó a hacer uno que otro comentario y a terminar su cena.

Harry permaneció en silencio los últimos minutos, sin poder evitar pensar en cuantas cenas más se le vendrían en compañía del rubio.

* * *

En ese momento, la presencia de Draco sobrepasaba los límites de lo que el pelinegro podía soportar.

Era como si de pronto el roce de la mano de Malfoy se intensificara, casi quemándole la piel, desesperándolo.

El imperturbable silencio que habían dejado sus amigos al cerrar la puerta de salida tras ellos le decía a gritos que la esbelta y alta figura del rubio sobraba en aquel perímetro. Estaba totalmente de más. Sin embargo, no había nada que estuviera en sus manos para poder remediar la lamentable situación.

Suspiró, mirando hacia el rubio. Ojalá pudiese hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del ojiplateado, pero Harry no era capaz de determinar ninguna de sus expresiones salvo sus gestos de burla y el irritante desdén en sus ojos. Como no tenía ni la una ni la otra en ese minuto, supone que por lo menos debía sentirse de forma similar a él.

—Bien, deberíamos irnos a la habitación –Sugiere. Debían ser al menos las diez de la noche y ya estaba muy agotado como para poder ofrecerle otra cosa al rubio que no fuese un pase directo a dormir.

—Es algo que me dicen muy a menudo, Potter, pero jamás con tanta hostilidad –Menciona el rubio sarcásticamente mientras ambos emprenden camino a la habitación de Harry.

—Para dormir.

—Ni tienes que aclararlo. –le dice.

Ambos entran a la habitación de Harry, quien agradeció haberse hecho del tiempo suficiente en la mañana para haberla ordenado, ya que la mayoría de las veces descansaba una pila de ropa sucia en una de las esquinas de la alcoba y su mesita de noche se iba llenando de tazas debido al té que le gustaba tomar antes de dormir.

Draco recorre la habitación con la mirada y Harry se lo imagina haciendo una lista de las cosas que le gustaban y no le gustaban de su alrededor. Recuerda la habitación del rubio, todo muy prolijo y ordenado, con muebles grandes que se veían muy lujosos.

Sin embargo, se dijo que su habitación tampoco estaba mal. A Harry le encantaba. Tenía espacio suficiente, un ventanal que ocupaba gran parte de una de las paredes y que tenía salida a una amplia terraza con vista a todo el concurrido Oxford Street. A Harry nada le gustaba más como sentarse por las noches ahí fuera a tomar una taza de té con Owen quien no paraba de hablar de sus entrenamientos de quidditch y de sus enfrentamientos con otros equipos.

—¿Para qué rayos tienes esto? –pregunta de pronto Draco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry observa al rubio que estudiaba con detenimiento el televisor colgado de la pared.

—Es un televisor. ¿Sabes cómo funciona? –Harry estira su brazo para alcanzar el control y encenderlo. La última vez que había explicado lo que era un televisor había sido a Owen y éste realmente lo detestó, por tanto las noches que pasaban juntos Harry tenía estrictamente prohibido encenderla. Imaginaba que pasaría algo muy similar con el rubio.

—Por supuesto que he escuchado de esos aparatos. Preguntaba el porqué de uno. No pensé que funcionaría. –dice el ojiplateado observando concentrado el control remoto que había quitado de las manos de Harry.

—Me gustan las películas –Se encoge de hombros —Además puedes enterarte de lo que pasa con los muggles cuando dan las noticias. –responde Harry observando como el rubio apretaba con recelo uno de los botones y cambiaba el canal. —Lo adapté para que pudiese funcionar a pesar de las protecciones de la casa. Ser auror tiene una que otra ventaja.

—Y utilizas tus "ventajas" para esta cosa, que desperdicio. –Le suelta presionando el mismo botón que Harry había utilizado para encenderlo. —¿Prefieres dormir mirando hacia arriba o hacia abajo? Porque con este lazo dudo que podamos cambiar mucho.

—Vale, me da igual. No tengo problemas para quedarme dormido.

—Perfecto. Mi lado de la cama es este, entonces –le dice mientras saca la varita de su bolsillo y en unos segundos su cama se había agrandado uno buenos centímetros más. —Bien, me tomaré una poción para dormir sin sueños y hasta mañana, Potter. –Sisea el rubio agitando nuevamente su varita y atrayendo hacia él el baúl en el que había traído sus pertenencias.

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio. Sólo era apreciable una débil luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas mal cerradas pero que no era suficiente para ver algo más que no fuesen siluetas.

Harry por más cansado que estuviera no podía conciliar el sueño, y que no se pudiese dar vueltas a su antojo lo hacía más difícil aún.

Llevaba al menos una hora intentando acomodarse pero hace tiempo no compartía su cama con alguien. Las noches que pasaba con Owen no eran demasiadas puesto que sus horarios se lo hacían difícil y las noches en que si lo estaban, bueno ¿Quién no dormía de tirón después de un buen sexo?

Primero había sentido calor así que se había lanzado un hechizo refrescante. Luego le había dado frío así que se tapó. Luego Malfoy se destapó y a Harry también le dieron ganas y luego descubrió que podía estar en equilibrio si se destapaba una pierna. Cuando encontró la temperatura perfecta, el cuello comenzó a dolerle porque Malfoy estaba usando su almohada favorita.

—¿Draco? –Dice Harry, verificando si el rubio ya había podido conciliar el sueño. Había estado reclamando un buen rato por haberse olvidado de su poción.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? Intento dormir y estoy pensando seriamente en lanzarte un desmaius. –responde molesto.

—Ya dime Harry. Supongo que si tenemos que llegar a amarnos como mínimo deberíamos empezar a llamarnos por el nombre ¿No crees? –El rubio parece que va a responder pero se abstiene. Harry siente como se incorpora levemente para dar vuelta la almohada y apoyar la cabeza en el lado más frío de ésta.

—¿Cuánto nos tendremos que amar? –pregunta, aunque más para él. —Joder. Merlín maldiga a Adelaida.

—Supongo que una pincelada de amor fraternal bastará. –dice Harry y Draco resopla.

—¿Qué querías decirme? ¿Para qué me despertaste? –Pregunta el rubio luego de una larga pausa.

—Cierto. Me preguntaba… ¿Haz amado alguna vez? –Harry siente como el rubio gira levemente la cabeza, como si pudiese verlo a través de la oscuridad en la que se encontraban, mientras se tomaba unos buenos segundos para responder.

—Oh, ¿La pregunta va en serio, Potter?

—Emm, sí. Bueno, no, me expliqué mal. Obviamente has amado… pero –Draco lo interrumpe. Harry siente que se mueve y nota como toda su silueta se incorpora, supone, que mirando hacia él. La poca luz que entraba por entre una rendija de las cortinas poco le permitía ver, pero estaba casi seguro que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué crees que soy, Potter? ¿Una roca? –Le escupe —¿Por qué crees que yo no amaría? ¿Será porque fui un mortífago?… ¿O tal vez por mi dinero?… si, seguro piensas que la gente rica no tiene tiempo para otra cosa que no sea el oro.

—No… eso no es lo que quería...

—Pues, Potter, me complace… no, no me complace para nada informarte que si soy capaz de sentir. Te recuerdo que tengo padres ¿O crees que me criaron sólo por obligación y yo no sentí nada por ellos durante toda mi vida? También te pongo al tanto de que tengo amigos… ¿O piensas que los mantengo por las cosas que recibo a cambio? No somos unos llorones sentimentales como tú y los tuyos, pero aunque no nos digamos con palabras nuestro aprecio, lo sentimos. Ah, y como último dato, que seguro te volará la cabeza porque por lo que veo te costará creerlo, también he estado enamorado. –Finaliza Draco, respirando pesado mientras Harry se sentía un completo tonto por haber preguntado. Claro que era posible que el rubio hubiese amado en su vida. Era algo de lo más natural que incluso la familia Dursley podía sentir.

—Bien, bien… Sólo me quería asegurar que esto no se volvería eterno…Siempre está la posibilidad de que alguien no ame… -Se excusa —Voldemort vivió toda su vida sin sentir ni una pisca de amor y… -El rubio lo interrumpe, volviendo a incorporarse.

—Joder, Potter ¿Me estás comparando con El Innombrable? ¿De verdad creías que yo…? –Pregunta molesto en un principio y luego soltando una leve risa sin gracia, como si no creyera que el pelinegro le estuviese hablando en serio.

—No, no te estoy comparando yo sólo…-El rubio vuelve a interrumpir al pelinegro.

—Sólo estás diciendo que existe la posibilidad de que fuese como él ¿No? Que jodido de la cabeza te dejó –Dice el rubio volviendo a recostarse —Tema terminado, Potter, intentaré dormir. Te aviso cuando quiera apoderarme del mundo mágico y me nombren nuevo mago tenebroso.

—Malfoy, no me refería a eso yo…

—Dije tema terminado, Potter. Debo dedicar la noche a pensar en algo para apoderarme del ministerio… -Dice sarcástico. —Y asesinarte, claro ¿Qué clase de mago tenebroso sería si no intentara eliminar al Elegido. ¿Y luego preguntas por qué el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado te quería muerto? Mira, acabo de entenderlo.

—Joder, Malfoy, no quería ofenderte ni nada. Lo siento.

—¿Ofenderme? Pff… Ni en lo más mínimo. Ahora sólo cállate. De todas formas, espero tus disculpas por la mañana.

—Dijiste que no te habías ofendido…

—A dormir –Harry abre la boca para agregar algo nuevamente pero se detiene, dejando que el silencio volviese a sumergirlos a ambos.

Se pregunta por unos cuantos minutos más qué tanto les costaría llegar a amarse. Porque no sólo era que tuvieran que soportarse. No, tenían que llegar a sentir amor entre ellos. No quería ser pesimista, pero predecía que les llevaría un largo tiempo lograrlo.

Bosteza por fin, y antes de quedar dormido pone sus esperanzas en que mañana, su día uno de convivencia con Malfoy, lograra acercarlos un poco, y no que la aversión que sentía el uno por el otro se incrementara.


	5. Punto de partida

Draco no quería abrir los ojos. Si los abría la realidad se le estamparía de golpe como una bludger en el rostro.

Sabía perfectamente que no estaba en su cama, que no estaba en su habitación y que la persona que estaba a su lado no era algún desconocido con el culo lindo que se había encontrado en un bar para follar. No, por el contrario. El destino le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto porque para el horror de sus antepasados –y el propio-, estaba en la habitación de Potter. En la cama de Potter. Con Potter a un lado.

Suspira y finalmente parpadea.

Los rayos del sol aun no llegaban con tanta fuerza a la habitación así que era probable que fuese muy temprano.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Si dejaba de lado todo lo que le atormentaba con respecto a la situación casi podía sentir como se le escapaba una risotada ante lo irónico de todo. Estaba atado a Potter hasta que se amaran. Ja.

Se incorpora y comienza a pensar en su rutina. Volar, ducha, desayuno, manejar los negocios de su padre, reunión con socios, almuerzo, sus negocios, más juntas, de vuelta a sus negocios, cena, volar, ducha, salida con sus amigos si había tiempo y energía, follar con alguien si se lo encontraba y a dormir.

Esa era su vida. A veces tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, en ocasiones mucho estrés con el que lidiar, pero lo llevaba bien. Sabía organizarse de forma efectiva para alcanzar a hacer todo sin agobiarse ni querer tirarse de la torre de astronomía en Hogwarts.

Pero ahora todo se le complicaría con alguien atado a su mano. En primer lugar, no podía desatender los negocios de su padre, quien junto a su madre, se encontraban en Francia y no daban señales de querer volver. Gran parte de la gestión la hacía Lucius, sin embargo, había algunos negocios que definitivamente se tenían que tratar en Londres y había otros con socios que se negaban rotundamente a continuar con ellos si era un mortífago quien los dirigía. A él no le ponían muchos problemas por dos razones, principalmente. Lo quisieran ellos o no, sus negocios se hundirían sin el apoyo Malfoy y dos, porque él había sido mortífago mucho menos tiempo y había sido menor de edad cuando tomó la decisión.

A Draco le molestaba por su puesto, pero intentaba no pensar en ello porque solo lograba amargarse el día. Aun albergaba en un espacio recóndito de su ser un pequeño sentimiento de rabia contra su padre por tomar decisiones de mierda atada a prejuicios, que si bien él creyó justificables y que desgraciadamente en menor medida aún tenía algunos, lo llevaron a hacer que él mismo tomara otras decisiones de mierda. Cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde y tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones para cambiar las cosas sin que su familia saliera perjudicada. Solo por eso no se arrepentía del todo.

Si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, él no escucharía por la calle comentarios contra su persona y contra su familia que tenía que ignorar como si estuviese mal de los oídos. No tendría que fingir que no se daba cuenta de las caras de disgustos de cierto grupo de socios que solo no cortaban lazos con él porque "los negocios primero". Si las empresas fueran suyas y no de su padre habría terminado contrato inmediatamente con ellos porque le daba dolor de tripa tener que aguantar ese desprecio.

Además, tenía que ir cada dos por tres a Malfoy Manor porque no faltaba quien intentaba traspasar las protecciones para tomar venganza por sus propias manos, creyendo que ellos aun vivían ahí.

Era una jodida mierda que ya estaba superando pero había días que realmente le afectaban.

Otra cosa que no podía dejar de lado y que se le complicaría con Potter pegado a él eran sus propios negocios. No soportaba la idea de que estaba viviendo de su padre. Que el dinero que estaba recibiendo era por los negocios de la familia, así que había decido aliarse con Pansy y comenzar a invertir por su cuenta. La verdad se le daba bastante bien y su padre lo miraba con verdadero orgullo. Algo que le cabreaba y lo hacía inmensamente feliz al mismo tiempo. No sabía explicarse el por qué.

Había tantas cosas que tendría que dejar de lado porque Potter solo le entorpecería, pero lo que más le dolía era que dejaría de volar.

Era algo que hacía absolutamente todos los días y dudaba que pudiera vivir sin ello. Amaba volar. Amaba salir al amanecer, cuando el cielo aún tenía un tono grisáceo que se iba volviendo anaranjado y como el viento frío lo envolvía a donde fuese. Y de igual forma le fascinaba volar de noche. Su estómago cosquilleaba y cuando salía en busca de la snitch que llevaba consigo bajo las estrellas y la fresca atmosfera nocturna no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

Suspira. De todas formas, por más que le molestase la situación no ganaba nada con lamentarse. Si algo le había enseñado la asquerosa estancia de Voldemort en su casa es que lamentarse era inservible. Cuando él lo hacía solo lograba que la _cruciatus_ durara unos segundos más.

Se lleva la mano libre al cuello y se lo soba. Le dolía por haber dormido mal, incómodo. Primero, se demoró años en caer dormido y gran culpa de eso la tuvo Potter que no paraba de moverse, de taparse y destaparse. Y eso no se detuvo ni cuando el pelinegro cayó dormido, porque dos veces lo despertó un manotazo de Potter. Por si fuera poco, algo iba mal con Harry porque era un horno vivo.

Se gira a verlo. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que nunca. Su boca estaba entreabierta y estaba durmiendo en una posición que no se veía nada cómoda, con una sola pierna destapada. Entre las sábanas que llegaban a su cintura y la polera del pijama –que_ claramente_ no era pijama sino una polera común y corriente- se podía ver un espacio de su piel tostada. Draco, inconscientemente, sigue con sus ojos la fina línea de vello que iba desde el ombligo y se perdía en alguna parte de su… se detiene. La floja erección matutina de Potter era más de lo que podía soportar.

En algún momento de su espionaje se había inclinado hacia él, así que suspirando como si le esperase la tarea más complicada del mundo –y podía ser que sí – toma su almohada y la estampa contra el estómago de Potter. Fue suave, al menos.

—Potter –dice, zarandeándole el hombro. —Ya despierta.

Como respuesta el Gryffindor frunce el ceño, como si un mosquito lo estuviese molestando.

—Ya es tarde y tengo hambre –insiste —Potteeeeeer.

El pelinegro sale más o menos de su estado vegetal, y suelta un sonido desde la garganta mitad gemido mitad gruñido.

Draco rueda los ojos.

—Ya no es hora de dormir, Harry. Arriba, vamos.

Potter vuelve a gruñir pero esta vez comienza a tantear a ciegas algo en su mesita de noche hasta que sus dedos se aferran a su varita. La agita sin pronunciar nada y abre apenas un ojo para ver el _tempus_ que había conjurado.

—Malfoy, son las 6:30.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?

—Que son las 6:30. Aún es muy temprano. –se queja. Sus ojos se quedan sobre él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se veía tan extraño sin sus gafas redondas, de pronto parecía que estaba frente a otra persona. Otro Potter.

—¿Y a qué hora piensas levantarte? ¿Pretendes que nos quedemos charlando aquí en cama? Porque yo no.

Harry resopla, todavía molesto y cuando parece estar a punto de replicar, suspira resignado.

—Bien. Vamos a desayunar.

* * *

Harry aún tenía las esperanzas de estar soñando, pero todos sus anhelos se vieron arruinados cuando la voz de Malfoy lo despierta. Eso, el almohadazo y el zarandeo.

La luz grisácea de la mañana le indicaba que aun era muy temprano y a pesar de que en sus días libres prefería dormir hasta más tarde, no vaciló mucho a la hora de levantarse.

Volver a conciliar el sueño con Malfoy a su lado hubiese sido imposible. No por que desconfiase de él, algo que le impresionaba, sino porque hubiese resultado jodidamente incómodo.

Mientras hacían camino hacia la cocina, Harry decide observar mejor a Draco. El día anterior solo tenía cabeza para sentirse la persona con la peor suerte del mundo, pero después de haber pasado por situaciones muchísimo peor, ya estaba más tranquilo.

El rubio caminaba por delante lo poco que le permitía el lazo y parecía guiarlo por el corredor como si fuese su casa y no la suya. A las 6:30 de la mañana –puto Malfoy- no tenía energías para que le importara mucho lo que hiciera su nuevo huésped.

Malfoy llevaba el cabello apenas un poco más largo a como lo tenía en el colegio. Sus rasgos se habían pronunciado un poco, lo suficiente para hacer juicio a su edad, sin embargo, seguían siendo finos y delicados. Su figura esbelta parecía más fibrosa y ahora que lo pensaba hasta parecía haber crecido un poco más. Los pantalones de pijama oscuros y de estampado escoces oscuro caían sueltos desde sus caderas y una polera blanca de mangas cortas se ceñía a su cuerpo. Harry quita la vista de Draco finalmente pero a través del rabillo del ojo ve en el brazo pálido del chico un enorme tatuaje que abarcaba gran parte de su antebrazo.

La Marca Tenebrosa.

Era sumamente detallada y estaba tan oscura como si acabasen de hacerla. Harry ya la había visto en otros brazos y jamás pudo importarle menos, pero ahora que la guerra era cosa del pasado en camino a ser superada, le entra la curiosidad.

Pero aparta la vista en cuanto se da cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo observándola. Él odiaba como se le quedaban viendo la cicatriz.

—¿Qué prepararás de desayuno? –pregunta Draco cruzando el umbral de la cocina. Harry le dedica una mirada que oscilaba entre la exasperación y la irritación. Si bien ya tenía planeado de antes preparar desayuno para ambos, le tocaba los huevos que fuese tan prepotente y arrogante. Cómo mínimo debía ofrecerse a ayudar.

—Qué haremos, querrás preguntar. –corrige Harry sin esfuerzos de ocultar su irritación.

—Es tu casa, Potter, es tu deber cocinar.

—Yo no te cocinaré.

Malfoy lo mira y suspira con resignación negando con la cabeza.

—Con esa actitud jamás podremos deshacernos de este lazo, Potter.

—Desde hoy, Draco, mi hogar es tu hogar y aquí cada uno se prepara su comida. –dice el pelinegro, rotundo, mientras sacaba de la nevera un par de huevos. —Eres libres de escoger lo que quieras y comértelo —agrega, abriendo de paso las puertas de la despensa que tenía cerca para que Draco pudiese escoger algo.

Draco frunce el ceño y abre la boca para decir algo pero a último momento se arrepiente, y enfurruñado comienza a ver que hay en la despensa.

—Deberías conseguir un elfo doméstico, al menos. –escupe, mientras alcanzaba una caja de _Frosted Flakes_.

Harry enciende uno de los quemadores con su varita y luego de echar aceite a un sartén, vuelve su atención a Draco quien leía con el ceño fruncido la parte trasera de la caja de cereales.

—Tengo uno pero lo he enviado con Andrómeda para que le ayude a cuidar a Teddy… Hay leche en la nevera, por cierto.

—¿Y Teddy es…?

—El hijo de Remus y Tonks…

—Aah. –Draco aparta la vista inmediatamente de él. Al verlo bien, parecía incómodo, súbitamente se había puesto tenso y a Harry no se le ocurre por qué. Por un minuto cree que se debe a la animadversión que el rubio sentía antes por su antiguo maestro pero desecha la opción cuando inconscientemente comienza a rascar la Marca.

—¿Desde cuándo comes cosas muggles? –pregunta, en un intento de cambiar de tema.

Draco sube la vista a él, y se encoge de hombros.

—La novia de Blaise come esto siempre. Es mestiza. Los probaré a ver si son tan buenos como dice.

* * *

Lo que restó del desayuno no ayudó a que conversaran demasiado. Harry pensó que más hablaba con la mujer de la tienda de enfrente pero imaginó que era un buen comienzo. Teniendo en cuenta que en el colegio simplemente no se soportaban, que en el desayuno hubiesen estado muy tranquilos demostraba lo mucho que habían madurado. O eso creía. Draco se había dedicado a comentar su primera experiencia con los _Frosted Flakes_ mientras que Harry se lamentaba en voz alta no estar yendo en ese minuto rumbo al trabajo.

Mientras Draco revolvía innecesariamente sus cereales y los miraba como si esperara que súbitamente cambiaran de sabor o apariencia, Harry vuelve a escudriñarlo y se percata de que parecía de mejor ánimo que el día anterior. No es como si estuviera sonriendo y derrochando buena energía pero al menos parecía más resignado. Y es que tampoco le quedaban muchas opciones. No ganaban ni arreglaban nada con estar de malas, después de todo tenían que enfocar todas sus energías en amarse el uno al otro.

Por muy extraño que sonara eso.

Habiendo reflexionado sobre la compañía permanente que tendría, a Harry comienzan a atacarle dudas sobre la persona que tenía a su lado. ¿A qué se dedicaría? ¿Estaría trabajando en las empresas de sus padres? ¿Y sus padres? Harry tenía entendido que Lucius había sido condenado a un par de meses a Azkaban pero ¿Y Narcissa? ¿Por qué no vivía con ellos? ¿Qué había hecho durante esos tres años que separaban la guerra de una vida normal?

Le hubiese gustado comenzar a resolver sus dudas, sin embargo, las protecciones vibran en señal de que alguien acababa de aparecer en su casa. Él y Malfoy intercambian una mirada de confusión mientras que este último agita su varita veloz.

—Tenía frío –dice en cuanto las mangas de su polera se alargan hasta sus muñecas. Harry asiente.

A lo lejos, en su sala, escuchan un cuchicheo de voces.

—¿Harry? –era la voz de Ron seguida de pasos.

Tanto su amigo como Hermione tenían las protecciones abiertas para aparecerse en su casa sin que éstas lo sacaran volando del lugar. Harry les confiaba su vida a sus amigos y se dijo que era cosa de seguridad que alguien, además de él, pudiese entrar en su departamento sin problemas. Y es que uno nunca sabía lo que podía pasar, después de Voldemort se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, rara vez hacían uso de su poder.

Harry les había asegurado que no tenía problemas con que los dos se apareciesen ahí cuando se les diera la gana, y sabía que para Ron no había inconveniente con eso. Pero por el contrario, no había nada que pudiera convencer a Hermione para hacer lo mismo. Si no era estrictamente necesario, y con previo y reiterado aviso, no accedía a aparecerse dentro. En consecuencia, Ron también se abstenía y sólo se habían aparecido ahí dentro tres veces: Cuando se fue de vacaciones con Owen y necesitaba que alguien cuidase a su lechuza, cuando Harry estuvo tan enfermo que con algo de suerte se podía mover y cuando Ron y Hermione tuvieron una fuerte pelea y sin querer ambos se aparecieron en medio de la sala buscando escapar el uno del otro.

Por tanto, extrañado intenta hacer memoria por si sus amigos habían mencionado una visita esa mañana, pero por más que se estrujó la mente no pudo recordarlo.

—¡Shhh! Guarda silencio, Ronald, deben estar durmiendo aún –esta vez era la voz de Hermione, más cerca de lo se había escuchado la voz del pelirrojo. —Sólo dejemos esto y nos vamos…

—¿Crees que hayan logrado dormir?... A mí la verdad se me haría muy difícil dormir junto a… ¡Malfoy, Harry!, Ho-Hola –dice Ron bajo el umbral de la cocina, tomándole por sorpresa los chicos sentados alrededor de la mesa con los ojos puestos en ellos.

Harry no puede evitar sentir una pisca de envidia al ver a su amigo vistiendo su traje de auror, planchadito y limpio, preparado ya para ir a la reunión que su jefe había convocado a través de misivas enviadas la noche anterior.

—Hola, ¿Cómo están? –saluda Harry quién había querido preguntar qué hacían a esas horas en su domicilio.

—Tan temprano despiertos –Comenta Ron posando sus ojos claros sobre los chicos mientras conjuraba un_ tempus_ que indicaba que eran las 07:15 AM. —Se supone que es tu día libre, Harry… ¿Mala noche? –Pregunta tomando asiento frente a ellos. Harry entrecierra los ojos intentando verificar si lo preguntaba con sorna o sólo se interesaba. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la leve sonrisa y el codazo que Hermione le da en las costillas confirma que es lo primero.

—La costumbre… -Responde el ojiverde de mala gana, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Harry, pasamos por el desayuno… Pensamos que quizás se les haría difícil cocinar –explica Hermione mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un par de vasos térmicos de café y una caja que seguramente estaba llena de donuts y muffins de una cafetería muggle que tanto él como la chica adoraban. —Mokaccino, tu favorito.

—Chicos, no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias. Malfoy y yo nos la arreglaremos. –Harry le dedica una sonrisa a cada uno —Gracias de todos modos.

—Potter tiene razón –dice Draco. Se veía bastante aliviado de poder dejar de lado los cereales con leche, los que revolvía más de lo que comía. Era demasiado orgulloso para sacar parte de los huevos con tocino que Harry finalmente había preparado de sobra.

—Entonces, ¿Ya se van al ministerio? –Pregunta el pelinegro bebiendo un sorbo de café.

—Sí, tengo un montón de papeleo que llenar. Además, Shacklebolt me pidió que lo acompañe a una reunión así que tengo que terminar las cosas que tengo pendientes. Por cierto, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Harry… eres el único que aún no entrega su informe, bueno, tú y Ron –dice la chica checando una carpeta que llevaba en sus manos.

—¿Neville ya lo entregó? –pregunta Ron, tomando una de las donuts.

—Ayer por la mañana –asiente Hermione. —¿Ya lo empezaron al menos?

—Si-si –miente Harry mientras Ron ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Seguro estás mintiendo –lo acusa Draco, sonriendo burlón. —Por cierto, si ven a Blaise por ahí ¿Podrían avisarle del repentino problema? –agrega, señalando el lazo que unía su mano con la de él. —Aunque con lo rápido que vuelan las noticias cuando se trata de San Potter, seguro ya se ha enterado.

—Hoy hay reunión de aurores así que seguro Ron se encuentra a Zabini por ahí -Hermione realiza un _tempus_ y suspira —Las cosas estarán bien alborotadas hoy en la mañana por el asunto de anoche.

Harry frunce el ceño confundido.

—¿Qué asunto de anoche? –cuestiona.

—¿No te ha llegado aún El Profeta? –pregunta Ron.

Harry niega con la cabeza y su amigo agita su varita para hacer aparecer su edición.

—Anoche hubo otro ataque. Es el segundo.

Harry lo toma rápidamente y lee el titular de la portada.

**"Encuentran a bruja de veinte años mutilada tras tienda del Callejón Knockturn"**

Draco se acerca a él para poder leer y ambos levantan la vista cuando acaban con la lectura.

—Es igual que el caso anterior. ¿Cuál es el estado de la mujer? –pregunta a ambos pero es Ron el que responde.

—Está viva, por suerte, pero aún está en un estado muy delicado como para poder declarar.

—Le arrancaron toda una pierna, Harry. –le recuerda Hermione.

—¿Segundo? –pregunta Draco y todos miran hacia él pero nadie alcanza a responderle cuando él parece recordar por sí solo. —Ya lo recuerdo, hace cuatro meses atacaron a una chica y también fue mutilada. Le arrancaron el brazo.

—Si –Harry asiente, en alerta sin saber si es gracias al café o a que su cerebro ya trabajaba rápido pensando en posibles pistas. —Si despierta como la chica anterior no tendremos mucho con su declaración.

—Esperemos que no sea así.

—¿Qué pasó con la chica anterior? –pregunta Malfoy curioso.

—No recordaba lo que ocurrió. O sea, si, pero justo al momento del ataque dice que su mente se vuelve negro. No hay evidencia de que haya recibido un _desmaius_ ni tampoco hay registro de que la hayan _oblivateado_…

—¿Usaron ya la Legeremancia? –pregunta Draco. —Quedan almacenados sonidos unos segundos luego de caer inconsciente… Bueno, sólo un buen Legeremista puede llegar a ellos.

—Si lo intentamos –le dice Ron. —Pero tampoco logramos nada.

—De todas formas, Harry, te enviaremos el informe de la reunión en cuanto esté emitido –lo tranquiliza Hermione.

—Y yo te enviaré mis notas… -agrega Ron. —Abbot pidió el otro día el informe de ausencia y dice que estaba demasiado resumido como para ser útil.

—Jefferson también se quejó de lo mismo hace un par de semanas.

—Discutiremos sobre el encargado de los informes mañana con el Jefe de aurores. Creo que él igual se quejó de lo mismo –comenta Hermione. —En fin, Ron, deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde.

—Sí, vamos.

Hermione asiente y luego mira a Harry como si acabase de recordar algo.

—Ginny y Seamus dicen que pueden venir a almorzar con ustedes… Ginny tiene dos horas libres entre los entrenamientos así que no tendrá problemas.

—El albergue de los Gryffindor… -murmulla Draco.

Harry frunce el ceño un poco extrañado. No es que no le gustara recibir a sus amigos, pero era demasiado extraño que entre semana tuviesen tiempo para almorzar en un lugar que no fuese en la cafetería del Ministerio en caso de Seamus o en los centros de las _"Holyhead Harpies"_ en caso de Ginny.

Harry levanta ambas cejas hacia Hermione y sabe que le oculta algo cuando rehúye de su mirada.

—¿Pasa algo, Hermione? –pregunta Harry y Hermione de pronto se interesa demasiado en su café.

—Te dije que lo notaria. Lo cierto es, Harry, que Hermione tiene la teoría de que uno de los dos tarde o temprano no aguantará más y terminarán arrojándose maldiciones –confiesa Ron mirando a su novia y luego al pelinegro.

—¡No es eso!... Bueno... si, quizás un poco. –explica Hermione. —Sé que se les hará difícil, pero deben esforzarse… Porque puede ser que logren todo lo contrario, odiarse más.

—Puedo ser muy paciente, Granger, así que seguro Potter pierde los estribos antes que yo.

—La verdad, Malfoy, no eres muy confiable –le suelta el pelirrojo.

—Cree lo que quieras, Weasley. –sisea el rubio.

—Herms, no nos haremos daño ni nada. –le asegura Harry aunque no puede evitar intercambiar una mirada cargada de duda e incertidumbre con Ron.

Hermione suspira.

—Eso espero. Ron, voy al baño y nos vamos –exige Hermione, dejando el tema de lado y recordando el poco tiempo que disponían para llegar al trabajo.

—Sí, jefa. –suspira Ron mientras Harry ríe.

—¿No crees que exagera un poco? –le comenta el ojiverde a Ron, observando el lugar donde la chica había estado segundos antes.

—Siempre. Pero es Hermione, Harry. Si ella lo dice, puede ser que tenga razón. –Harry se encoge de hombros. Hace un buen tiempo que él y Ron no objetaban contra ella, y es que lo que decía el chico era verdad. La mayoría de las veces la castaña estaba en lo cierto. —Ahora, en serio ¿Durmieron bien? –Pregunta sincero, jugueteando con el vaso vacío entre sus manos.

—No –responden león y serpiente a la vez.

—Me lo imaginaba… - Comenta y luego todos se quedan en un silencio que era interrumpido sólo por el débil sonido de la nevera. Era demasiado temprano para que se colara por entre las ventanas el familiar ruido de la urbe. Harry y Ron se sostienen la mirada por unos segundos. Los ojos azules de Ron parecían transmitirle aliento a su amigo, mientras que los verdes de Harry se mantenían suplicantes. Draco, por otro lado, degustaba una de las donuts con glaseado rosado. Harry advierte que el rubio le había dado una mordida a todas y cada una de las rosquillas y muffins que Hermione había traído. No supo si rodar los ojos o sólo largarse a reír.

—Y… ¿Ya se ducharon? –pregunta el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio y esta vez ni siquiera se esfuerza en disimular su sonrisa socarrona. Esa sonrisa de burla que era más propia de su hermano George, incluso de Ginny, que de él. Harry molesto se comienza a cuestionar el porqué de su amistad con Ron.

—Weasley, si te vas a burlar al menos hazlo bien y no con preguntas bobas así como que no quiere la cosa –Le sisea Draco antes de que el pudiese responder algo, sosteniéndole la mirada con una ceja en alto —Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, aún no pero estás más que invitado a hacerlo con nosotros, a juzgar por lo despeinado que vas seguro tu no pasaste por la ducha.

Ron inmediatamente lo mira con los ojos inyectados en odio mientras las orejas se le volvían carmín.

—La pregunta iba para Harry, no para ti –le suelta Ron, fastidiado.

—Sí, lo noté. –Le sonríe Malfoy, con altivez.

—¿Nos vamos, Ron? –Hermione aparece en la cocina antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese responder. Ninguno se dice nada más pero Harry podía asegurar de que Ron murmura entre dientes algo muy parecido a "Maldito hurón" y Malfoy algo similar a "Inmunda comadreja".

Y nuevamente, luego de que sus amigos le sonrieran por última vez antes de desaparecer, ambos chicos quedan solos en el departamento el que ahora a Harry se le hacía sumamente pequeño.

* * *

Ninguno había estado en contra ese día de optar solamente por hechizos de limpieza en lugar de una ducha.

Un día sin un baño no hacía mal a nadie, se decía Harry, o dos quizás. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía estar evitando la ducha por siempre así que debían ponerse a pensar en cómo lo harían. Seguro no sería difícil pero ahora simplemente no tenía ánimos de pensar.

Luego del desayuno, se dirigieron a la sala principal y para matar el tiempo se dedicaron a tareas que tenían pendientes. Harry terminaba el informe que debía entregar a su jefe mientras que Malfoy había hecho aparecer varios pergaminos de quién sabe qué, pero no despegó la vista de ellos hasta que el reloj de la pared marcó las 11:45.

Lo siguiente que se plantearon fue el almuerzo. Primero discutieron si era mejor ir por algo –ninguno estaba de humor para la prensa- o si era mejor cocinar. Como ganó la última opción se abrió una nueva disputa. Malfoy insistía en que debían llamar a Kreacher mientras que Harry insistía en que debían cocinar ellos mismos. No podía quitarle el elfo de un momento a otro a Andrómeda.

—¿Y tú por qué no llamas a alguno de tus cientos de elfos? –le regaña Harry cuando Draco ya se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba cual niño sin cumplir sus caprichos.

—No tengo cientos de elfos, Potter –rueda los ojos como si se resignara a que él no sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo mágico. —Sí tengo muchos pero todos ellos están con mis padres.

—Seguro no extrañarán a uno.

—Mira, solo para que no insistas más: No voy a pedirle nada a mis padres. –dice tajante. Harry suspira exasperado.

—Haré girar la varita sobre la mesa, a quién apunte es quién preparará la cena de hoy.

—Ugh. Bien.

Luego de que Malfoy alegase por casi media hora de que había hecho trampa, Harry accedió –contando hasta diez para mantener la paciencia- a que lo repitieran con la varita del rubio.

Draco le regala una mirada venenosa cuando la varita lo apunta de nuevo.

—Tienes una suerte muy extraña, Potter. –le dice en un tono perturbadoramente calmado. A Harry le recordó vagamente al profesor Snape.

Cinco minutos después, Draco estaba con las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, las manos lavadas y un delantal verde, originalmente rojo hasta que Draco lo cambió, con un enorme león en medio.

Cuando Draco hubo recolectado todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar con su labor culinaria, Harry se afirma en la mesa de la cocina y observa como Draco comienza a picar las verduras.

—Quita esa sonrisa de la cara ¿quieres?

—No seas amargado, Draco. –Harry ríe. No es que le desagradara cocinar pero estaba feliz de que esa vez no tuviese que hacerlo. Además, de seguro Draco había probado un montón de platos tan carísimos y elegantes que ya había desarrollado un paladar finísimo que le serviría de sobra para cocinar algo apetecible —Dime ¿qué cocinarás?

—Cuando esté listo lo verás. –responde, aun enfurruñado. —Sirve de algo y pásame las zanahorias.

Harry se las entrega y Draco comienza a cortarlas en pequeñitos trozos.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Draco?

El rubio sube la vista a él cuando termina de cortar las zanahorias.

—Necesito los pimientos –Harry se los entrega —Veo un par de negocios de mi padre. No demasiados, él se encarga de la mayoría. El resto del tiempo lo ocupo en mis negocios. Establecí una empresa junto a Pansy–explica —Cebolla –estira la mano —por el momento nos dedicamos sólo a la adquisición de otras empresas, grandes o pequeñas nos da igual mientras sean rentables. –luego deja de cortar los ingredientes y levanta la cabeza sonriente y orgulloso —Nuestra mayor adquisición es el _Puddlemere United_.

—Ese es el equipo de…

—Sí, de Harper. Tu novio. –sonríe más arrogante aun —También adquirimos acciones de El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja. Y recientemente nos ha llegado una oferta por una buena parte de _Holyhead Harpies_ pero aún no está decidido. No es muy buena idea tener dos equipos que son rivales.

—Owen no me dijo que eras su jefe o algo así.

—El anuncio salió en el apartado económico de El Profeta, solamente. Además, la venta se hizo con la promesa de mantener el Directorio hasta el fin de la temporada. Luego de eso sí seré su jefe… aunque técnicamente ya lo soy.

—Él es un muy buen jugador –dice Harry antes de darse cuenta de lo defensivo que era su comentario.

Draco lo mira y le levanta las cejas.

—No lo despediré si es lo que temes. –espeta y vuelve la vista a sus verduras. —Aunque hay tantos buscadores buenos sin equipo…

—Muy gracioso.

—Yo no te preguntaré qué haces. Ya me quedó claro que eres Auror…

—Estoy muy feliz con mi trabajo.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? Pimienta.

—En primer lugar, no despierto tan temprano… -Draco rueda los ojos —Luego aprovecho de ir a la tienda porque si no mi despensa está vacía hasta el próximo día libre que tenga…Luego voy con Ron, con Nev o quien sea que también esté libre.

—¿Nada más?

—Por las noches salgo a beber algo con los chicos o con Owen… ¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

—Mis padres están en Francia, Potter. Si quieres saber si mi padre se volvió loco durante su estancia en Azkaban pues no, ninguno lo hicimos. –le dice dejando a un lado la cuchara de palo con la que revolvía los ingredientes que había cortado.

Harry frunce el ceño.

—Tú no estuviste en Azkab… -se detiene. Si Draco pasó por un juicio frente al Wizengamot antes tuvo que esperar la fecha de éste en prisión.

—Tres meses después de la guerra fue nuestro juicio. –Draco añade la sal con brusquedad —El Ministerio siempre se ha caracterizado por tener una pila de imbéciles burócratas… pero jamás la fecha de un juicio había tardado más de un mes en definirse.

Harry jamás se había puesto a pensar en el juicio de Draco. Si había estado ahí e incluso había testificado a su favor, pero jamás lo asoció con la fecha en que tuvo que asistir.

No puede evitar sentirse molesto, y es que no puede creer que nadie haya hecho algo cuando se estaba actuando tan arbitrariamente. Ni siquiera Shackebolt a quien encontraba mucho mejor ministro de los que habían antecedido su lugar.

—Draco, lo siento, no sabía… -el rubio lo interrumpe.

—No lo sientas, no te lo comento para que sientas lástima…

—No debieron hacer eso…

—Ya te das cuenta que hacen lo que se les de la puta gana.

Ambos guardan silencio. Harry comienza a pensar en las personas que ocuparon los cargos dedicados a organizar los juicios del Wizengamot en ese entonces y se comienza a preguntar cuántos casos más han pasado por lo mismo. Algunos de ellos ya no trabajan en el Ministerio pero más de la mitad sí y Harry sabía que la responsabilidad no caía sobre un par de hombros solamente.

Apunta en un lugar de su cabeza comentarlo más tarde con Hermione.

—¿Hace cuánto estás saliendo con Harper? -pregunta Draco cuando ya estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo. Las tripas de Harry ya rugían y para su suerte la comida se veía bastante apetitosa.

—Poco más de seis meses –responde. Draco se queda mirando la cocción del filete distraídamente, como si acabase de recordar una cosa y luego sus ojos buscan los de él.

—¿Seis meses?

Harry asiente.

—Si ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada.

—¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien? –pregunta.

—No, no se me da el noviazgo –sonríe —Si alguien me gusta más, pues follamos más pero de ahí a algo más serio no está en mis planes por el momento.

—No puedes elegir cuando algo se volverá serio o no. Te enamoras y ya.

Draco suelta una risotada y hace un mohín con los labios.

—Oh, Harry, también eres medio Hufflepuff –se burla. Harry rueda los ojos.

—Me refiero a que las cosas se van dando y ya.

—No si tienes claro lo que quieres… si ves que las cosas se podrían poner serias, vas y lo dices –se encoge de hombros —Tú no puedes porque eres impulsivo.

—No lo soy.

—No serías Gryffindor si no lo fueras.

* * *

Harry jamás se lo diría pero el almuerzo se veía demasiado exquisito. Malfoy había preparado verduras sofritas junto a un trozo de filete que aparentaba estar bien aliñado, jugoso y blandito.

Si antes ya tenía hambre, en cuanto ve el plato frente a él se siente al borde de comenzar a salivar.

—¿Cocinas a menudo? –pregunta mientras sirve dos vasos de jugo de calabaza.

—¿Yo? Como se te ocurre, Potter. Tenemos a un elfo de Pansy viviendo con nosotros. –Draco bebe un poco de jugo —Esta es como la tercera vez que cocino.

Harry rueda los ojos. Si no supiera ya que toda la vida había vivido rodeado de sirvientes no le hubiese creído.

Dejando de lado su respuesta, corta un trozo de carne lo junta con las verduras y se lo lleva la boca.

Y ahí se queda.

Lo que debía ser un rico trozo de carne era de todo menos eso. No estaba jugoso sino que era exceso de aceite. Estaba seco, duro e insípido, mientras que las verduras estaban tan saladas y asfixiantes por la pimienta que era un milagro que no se estuviese ahogando en ese minuto.

Con un esfuerzo impresionante se traga todo de una vez y mira hacia su izquierda donde Draco estaba sentado. El antiguo Slytherin cortaba su carne en pequeños trozos que seguramente aún no había probado.

Harry vuelve su mirada al plato y el estómago se le revuelve de solo pensar en que se tiene que echar otro poco más a la boca. Bebe un largo sorbo de jugo de calabazas esperando que el rastro de sabor desapareciese.

Suspira. ¿Contaría como un acto de amor comerse hasta el último bocado sin reclamar ni un poco? Igual si y ese mismo día se podría deshacer del lazo.

Malfoy comienza a toser a su lado y rápidamente alcanza el vaso de jugo para llevárselo a los labios.

—A la pimienta se le colaron unas verduras… -comenta Harry cuando la tos de Draco se hubo calmado.

—Que gracioso, Potter –le suelta molesto, sin embargo, se queda viendo su plato un minuto entero y luego sube la vista a Harry. —En mi defensa, te dije que consiguiéramos un elfo.

—¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste que no sabías cocinar?

—Era igual a pociones… ¿Qué tan complicado podía resultar? –se excusa y Harry resopla divertido.

—Ya vez como resultó. En pociones sigues instrucciones… lo más sensato era conseguir un recetario.

—No me hables tú de sensatez… -luego lo apunta con el índice. —De todas formas, ayer espié tu librero por si no te diste cuenta y sólo hay libros de la academia de aurores y libros de quidditch… ¿De dónde iba a sacar yo un libro de recetas, Potter?

—Si hubieses dicho que no sabías cocinar, Malfoy…

Draco resopla y se mira las uñas.

—Bueno, Potter, ahora sé que no sé.

Harry suspira. Si no tuviese tanta hambre hubiese encontrado más divertida la situación.

—Bien, veamos que puedo cocinar.

* * *

Cualquiera que los mirara –y no viese el lazo en sus muñecas- y no los conociera de nada diría que son una joven pareja acostumbrada a la rutina.

Draco en el lado izquierdo de la cama leyendo un libro mientras que Harry en el otro viendo televisión. Listos para dormir al primer bostezo.

Pero la panorámica era distinta.

Draco leía el libro resignado, porque era viernes y de no estar atado a Potter seguro estaría en algún club con sus amigos o en su casa porque Pansy y Blaise eran fan de dar fiestas. Mientras que Harry pasaba y pasaba de canal porque no había nada bueno en la televisión y de no estar atado a Draco estaría bebiendo un par de cervezas con Ron, Hermione y, quizás, Owen.

Harry resopla. ¿Por qué Adelaida no lo embrujó junto a uno de sus amigos?

Seguro en ese minuto estarían charlando y pasándola bien… quizás ni siquiera estuviese atado porque al fin y al cabo los quería mucho.

—Si uno de los dos muere… ¿Qué ocurrirá con el lazo? –pregunta inesperadamente Draco, levantando la vista del libro para mirar hacia el frente como si acabase de presentársele una idea buenísima. A Harry no le parece tanto.

—No lo sé –lo mira suspicaz —Y no sé si quiero averiguarlo.

Draco rueda los ojos.

—Que no estoy sugiriendo nada… -se lo piensa —aunque si quieres dar la vida a cambio de seguir con este calvario morirás como un héroe, Potter. Daré un discurso en tu funeral contándole al resto sobre tu valentía.

—Ah, si… mira que buen plan.

Draco chasquea la lengua.

—En fin, estaba pensando… y si pasan años y esta mierda no se corta ¿Nos espera una vida al lado del otro? Y si es así y mueres de pronto ¿El lazo se corta, supongo? ¿O estaré destinado a la muerte también? ¿O no podremos morir hasta que nos amemos? ¿O te conviertes en una especie de inferius o algo así y seguimos con este embrujo hasta que seamos dos asquerosos inferi? Yo más apuesto, obviamente… pero igual de repugnante que un inferius…

—A ver, Draco, detente. Estás exagerando… -Harry apaga el televisor. De todas formas no había encontrado nada bueno para ver. —¿Y por qué soy yo el que muere primero en esa teoría tuya?

—Los Malfoy somos muy sanos y longevos, Potter. Morirás antes que yo.

Harry resopla.

—Mira, no creo que estemos años juntos… -Harry evita pensar en la posibilidad. ¿Y si la convivencia de él y Draco solo lograba limar asperezas pero no algo tan íntimo como amarse? Sería una locura pasar atado al rubio toda una vida. —Llevamos un día… no creo que lo consigamos en una semana pero de que lo haremos lo haremos.

—No lo sé, Harry. Todavía me caes muy mal.

Harry suelta una risotada.

—¿Y tú a mí no?

Draco va a replicar pero se calla y mira completamente sorprendido algo entre ellos. Harry también baja la vista y queda igual de sorprendido que él.

—¿El lazo cedió? –pregunta levantando su mano y haciéndolo estirar los escasos diez centímetros que había alargado. —¡El lazo cedió, Potter!

—No me jodas… ¡Tienes razón!

—Vaya… ¿Cómo es posible? –pregunta Draco con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Yo qué sé pero es genial.

—Se irá alargando, entonces, hasta que un día se cortará… supongo.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un instante, mirando esperanzados el lazo que los unía. Si cada día alargaba un poco, quizás en un mes tendría el largo suficiente para estar en habitaciones separadas.

Draco habla haciéndolo girar hacia él.

—Excelente. Bien, Potter, deberíamos dormir antes de que nos cabreemos con el otro y el lazo se vuelva a retraer.

—Eso no puede pas… -se interrumpe pensándoselo mejor —Buena idea. Hasta mañana, Malfoy

—Hasta mañana, Potter.

Ambos intercambian una mirada divertida y se acomodan en sus respectivos lados, sin tocarse ni siquiera un poco. Esa noche ni sus manos se rozarían gracias al nuevo largo del lazo.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Muchísimas gracias a quienes están siguiendo la historia._

_Lo siento si en este capítulo no pasó nada muy interesante, quiero que los chicos vayan de a poco conociéndose. No me gustaría que se enamoraran de la noche a la mañana pero espero no tardarme tanto en que las cosas se den._

_Tengan un linda semanaa y gracias por leer!_

_-Elie_


	6. Convivir con Potter Superado

_**"HARRY POTTER, EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO, CONTINÚA ATADO A DRACO MALFOY, HEREDERO DE UNA DE LAS FORTUNAS MÁS GRANDES DE INGLATERRA"**_

_Cómo todos sabemos, el 15 de Agosto pasado el héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, y Draco Malfoy fueron víctimas de un hechizo ejecutado por Adelaida Barkwith que trajo como consecuencia mantenerlos unidos hasta que ambos se amen. _

_Y, queridos lectores, la situación se mantiene. El día de ayer, 29 de Agosto, ambos fueron vistos en el Callejón Diagon realizando algunas compras en Flourish and Blotts y el lazo se podía ver sin problemas alrededor de sus muñecas. Nos acercamos a realizarles algunas preguntas, sin embargo, los dos se negaron a dar ningún tipo de declaración al respecto y sugirieron de forma bastante hostil y grosera que no insistiésemos. Ya vemos como las influencias de uno afectan al otro ¿Qué cree usted?_

_Algunos aseguran que el tiempo que pasará Harry Potter junto a Draco Malfoy podría afectar negativamente al primero, mientras que otros sostienen que Potter podría reformar al joven Malfoy, pero la mayoría afirma derechamente de que acabar con el embrujo les tomará mucho tiempo debido a sus grandes diferencias. ¿Y qué tan cierta es esta última postura?_

_Para empezar, ambos fueron alumnos del mismo año en Hogwarts, pero como nos comentan sus antiguos compañeros, jamás lograron salir del límite de la enemistad, y que uno fuese Gryffindor y el otro Slytherin no ayudaron a mejorar las cosas, pues como es bien conocido la rivalidad entre ambas casas ha trascendido los años._

_En segundo lugar, están los ideales que le caracterizan a cada uno. Actualmente, Harry Potter es un excelente auror que protege a nuestra comunidad mientras que Draco Malfoy es un empresario de gran influencia a nuestra economía, sin embargo, no podemos olvidar de que cuando Harry Potter luchaba para derrocar del poder al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, los Malfoy eran fieles servidores del que no debe ser nombrado y el mismísimo Draco Malfoy aceptó la Marca Tenebrosa con tan solo dieciséis años._

_Cercanos a los Malfoy confesaron…_

Draco deja el periódico a un lado porque no valía la pena seguir leyendo el artículo. Ya casi podía intuir como terminaba: El pobre Harry Potter condenado a vivir con él, o el fuerte de Harry Potter aceptando sin problemas su situación. Y es que edición tras edición _El profeta_ reporteaba algo similar y no estaba en sus planes comenzar del día con ello.

Suelta un largo bostezo y sus ojos se pierden en la vista tras el cristal de la ventana. Tenía que admitir que para ser un barrio muggle y un pequeñísimo apartamento, Potter no había elegido tan mal. Desde la ventana de su habitación se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad y los cientos de personas que transitaban, y que a él aún se le hacía una cantidad excesiva. En el mundo mágico la única vez que las calles estaban tan abarrotadas era cuando faltaban unos días para entrar a clases y la mayoría no compraba aun sus útiles.

Desvía la vista de la ventana, realiza un _tempus_ y luego de comprobar que era demasiado temprano para que Potter se despertase por cuenta propia, agita su varita para medir el lazo, como hacía todas las mañanas.

Había días en que el lazo no cedía ni un poco mientras que otros alcanzaba diez centímetros extra de golpe y en las últimas tres semanas ya había alcanzado los 50 centímetros y a pesar de que seguía siendo una medida insuficiente, al menos ya podía estar más lejos de Potter.

Draco nunca imaginó que encontraría tan rápido algo en común con él, pero al parecer las pesadillas lo eran.

Desde el primer día había estado paranoico y había abusado un poco de su poción para dormir sin sueños, porque de solo pensar en que Potter podría presenciar en primera fila como tenía horripilantes sueños que muchas veces lo hacían gritar, le daba dolor de estómago.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Potter fue el primero en sufrirlas.

Draco jamás lo habría imaginado de Harry, quien parecía querer lanzarse en picado a por los enfrentamientos pero una noche los lloriqueos y gemidos del antiguo Gryffindor lo despertaron.

En un principio no entendía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo. Medio dormido había llegado a pensar que alguien había entrado y estaba haciéndole daño a Harry, pero en cuanto conjuró un_ lumos_ lo comprendió inmediatamente. Bajo la intensa luz blanca de su varita, Draco pudo ver como el sudor se pegaba a la frente del pelinegro mientras gemía y musitaba algo que era totalmente ininteligible.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, comenzó a palmotear suavemente el rostro del moreno y con voz firme dijo su nombre, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y nada de lo que estaba soñando estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Cuando los ojos de Potter se abrieron por fin, tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Los orbes esmeralda se toparon con los grises, Harry respiró profundo y su cuerpo se relajó.

A la mañana siguiente, había intentado sacar el tema a colación, pero Draco se limitó a decirle _"Lo entiendo, Potter. Calla"_.

Para su desgracia, unos días después fue su turno.

Había soñado que estaba en Malfoy Manor pero no lucía como a él le gustaba; luminosa, con aroma a lavanda, cálida, segura y confortable. No. Lucía como cuando Voldemort vivía en ella. Fría, oscura, con un olor repugnante y agrio que se intensificaba todavía más cuando Fenrir Greyback pasaba las noches ahí. En su pesadilla, que probablemente estaba mezclada con recuerdos, Voldemort entraba a su cuarto tirando de un brazo a su madre. A él le dolía tanto la cabeza que su vista se nubla y su cuerpo se tensa inmediatamente al oír la siseante voz del mago oscuro que le solicita insensiblemente lanzar la maldición _cruciatus_ a su madre por haber tardado demasiado tiempo en su misión.

Draco negó todo lo que pudo y suplicó recibir la maldición en su lugar, pero Voldemort sonríe al mismo tiempo que levanta el brazo y de su varita sale un rayo de luz directo hacia él. Sin si quiera poder evitarlo, la _imperius_ le obliga a levantar la varita contra su madre. Un desgarrador grito sale desde su propia garganta y se odia cuando los chillidos agónicos de ella llegan a sus oídos.

Entonces, la voz de Harry por sobre la risa de Voldemort y los alaridos de su madre lo hace volver a la realidad. A la habitación del pequeño apartamento del Gryffindor.

Draco se incorpora hasta quedar sentado. Apenas podía respirar, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, el cabello se le pegaba a la frente y el pijama a la espalda.

Para su alivio las luces estaban encendidas pero de igual forma sus ojos recorren el perímetro, comprobando que estaba seguro, lejos de la habitación, de Voldemort y de su madre. Respiró hondo una vez más y miró hacia un lado, preparado para enfrentarse al pelinegro. Los ojos de Harry lo miraban con tanta preocupación que inevitablemente se sintió avergonzado. ¿Acaso había llorado frente al Gryffindor? ¿Había gritado y había montado algún ridículo espectáculo que Potter contaría después a sus amigos y se burlarían a sus espaldas? Quiso hablar pero Harry se le adelanta, tendiéndole un vaso de agua y luego de comprobar que no necesitaba nada, sugirió volver a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Potter no mencionó absolutamente nada sobre el tema y él fingió muy bien que había dormido de maravillas toda la noche.

Desde entonces, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tener otra pesadilla, aunque ambos habían aumentado una_ pequeñita_ cantidad sus pociones para dormir.

La mayoría del tiempo Draco quería conseguir un giratiempo para evitar que su yo del pasado fuese al banco, pero se veía en la obligación de admitir, al menos para él mismo, que vivir con Potter no era _tan desagradable_ como había previsto.

En el colegio siempre le pareció que Potter amaba tener a gente que le lamiese el culo. Él muchas veces se esmeró en que no ocurriera, como cuando hizo los botones de "Potter apesta", pero la mayoría del tiempo le daban trato preferencial que Harry no se molestaba en rechazar. Como cuando ingresó al equipo de quidditch en primero o como cuando lo dejaron volver a Hogwarts después de haber llegado en un _carro volador_ y haberse _estrellado_ en el sauce boxeador. De haber sido cualquier otro estudiante, seguro lo hubiesen expulsado y le hubiesen roto la varita.

Sin embargo, las pocas veces que salían se pudo dar cuenta de que Harry no se sentía para nada cómodo con la excesiva atención. Parecía inquietarle mucho la prensa y todas las personas que se le acercaban a agradecer su "increíble valentía" por salvar al mundo mágico. Evitaba a toda costa las entrevistas y se negaba rotundamente a que no le quisiesen cobrar en restaurantes o que le hicieran pasar adelante en las largas filas.

Draco pensaba que de haber estado en su lugar, igual se aprovechaba de alguno de esos beneficios mientras que Potter, por su parte, parecía optar por pasar desapercibido.

Tampoco era alguien aburrido, y que sus ancestros lo perdonaran, pero a veces de verdad se podía reír con él.

Aun le exasperaban demasiadas cosas, como la asquerosa comida rápida muggle que insistía en comprar o que no sabía elegir un buen whisky de fuego o que no siguiera su consejo de cambiar las gafas.

Además, a veces Draco pensaba seriamente de que había sido criado por Trolls. En primer lugar, no tenía pijamas. Dormía todos los días con alguna camiseta vieja y bóxer. Nada más. Y dos veces le insistió en que desayunaran en la cama ¡En la cama! Y ni siquiera estaban enfermos. Sus padres jamás le habrían consentido tal desvergonzada holgazanería. Sin embargo, aceptó una de esas veces sólo porque en el aparato muggle estaban pasando una "película" sobre un niñato extraño que nunca crecía y que medio secuestraba a unos mocosos para llevarlos a sus tierras. El carismático capitán Garfio fue uno de los personajes que más le gustó aunque de todas formas se alegró cuando el niño le ganó.

Harry le había dicho que se parecía mucho a Peter en el colegio, igual de rubio y arrogante, cosa que a él no le hizo mucha gracia en un principio hasta que consiguió el libro y el señor J.M Barrie describía a Pan como un niño hermoso e inteligente.

Draco ya estaba a punto de despertar a Potter cuando éste se remueve, saliendo lentamente de su letargo hasta desperezarse, dando un sonero bostezo cual troll de la montaña.

—Ya era hora, Potter –le dice con una ceja en alto.

—Tuve un sueño de lo más extraño… escuchaba la voz de ese pesado de Simon Cowell y me obligaba a cantar.

—No entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste…

—Simon Cowell es el de… olvídalo. ¿Qué hora es?

—Para mí es como ir tarde al desayuno.

Harry vuelve a desperezarse para luego mirarlo con sus ojos somnolientos y más verdes que cuando están tras las gafas.

—Entonces, deben ser como las ocho ¿no?

—Ocho con veinte.

—Joder, Draco —reclama Harry mientras ambos se quitan las sábanas de encima para incorporarse — ¿Qué obsesión tienes con estar en pie antes de que salga el sol? Pareces… pareces, yo qué sé, un vampiro.

Draco, quien ya caminaba unos cuantos pasos por delante de Harry se voltea con una ceja en alto.

—Eso no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido, Potter. —Vuelve la vista al frente —Y pido la ducha primero. –Potter, quien por las mañana parecía moverse más por costumbre que por acción propia, se limita a encogerse de hombros. —Por cierto, el sol sale antes de las ocho de la mañana.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Draco rueda los ojos y comienza a desvestirse mientras Harry intentaba a toda costa encontrar alguna forma para dormir de pie. Da un par de breves miradas hacia él, y a pesar de que se las habían arreglado para traspasar muy bien la barrera de la incomodidad, le parecía muy extraño aun tenerlo a su lado cuando estaba por entrar a la ducha.

—Malfoy, hoy debemos ir al ministerio. Hay reunión con los aurores. —Draco mira a través del cristal empañado de la mampara y distingue la silueta de Potter sentado en el suelo.

—No hay problema, que mis negocios se jodan.

—Oh, lo siento. Dejemos que la seguridad del mundo mágico se joda entonces.

—Me es muy cuestionable esa seguridad de le que hablas. –le dice levantando una ceja, aunque Potter no podía verlo de todos modos.

—Ayer fuimos a tú trabajo así que hoy vamos al mío.

—Que pesado eres, Potter.

—Tú también, Malfoy.

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado entre Harry y Blaise alrededor de una mesa redonda acompañados por gran parte del cuerpo de aurores. Estaban en reunión, y pese a que no podía escuchar de qué hablaban, sabía que tenía para un buen rato con ellos. Lo podía ver en como masajeaban sus sienes y en como todos pedían tomar la palabra levantando la mano como si estuviesen en el colegio.

Él por su parte, ya estaba preparado para una situación así, por lo que con un movimiento de varita hace aparecer un maletín con una infinita cantidad de papeles dentro que tenía que revisar.

Al cabo de una hora, cuando levanta la cabeza de los pergaminos y mira hacia su alrededor, se sorprende de que ninguno de los aurores presente diese señales de que la junta fuese a terminar. La mayoría tomaba apuntes y todos miraban con atención a quien tomaba la palabra.

A Draco le hubiese gustado no estar excluido bajo un hechizo que evitaba que escuchara la más mínima palabra, pero eran las estúpidas reglas que tenía el cuerpo de aurores sobre invitados y lamentablemente tenía que acatarlas.

Más impaciente por salir de ahí que curioso, mira hacia su amigo, hacia Blaise. Nadie podía creer cuando anunció que quería ser auror y nadie se sorprendió cuando comunicó que quería dejarlo. Argumentaba que era demasiado rutinario para él, poco emocionante, y que todas sus habilidades para las Artes Oscuras no hacían más que desaprovecharse en aquel lugar. Es por eso, que había decidido aplicar para Inefable, donde esperaba encontrar su verdadera pasión.

Draco le observa apuntando rápidamente en su pergamino, estira disimuladamente el cuello e intenta leer lo que su amigo escribía, pero traducir los jeroglíficos de Blaise estaba más allá de sus capacidades, así que se gira hacia Potter y se encuentra con el moreno en plena disputa con el jefe de aurores. El mayor negaba con la cabeza y hacía énfasis con las manos mientras que Potter le miraba furioso y parecía que en cualquier minuto saltaba de su silla para poder defender su punto con más vehemencia.

A Draco se le hacía que lo estaba consiguiendo. No le gustaba admitirlo pero Potter en traje de auror era distinto. Si no lo conociera de nada, no creería que se trate del mismo niño pequeño, delgado y tímido que vio por primera vez en la tienda de Madame Malkin y que tiempo después negó su amistad. Harry en modo auror era profesional y con una postura casi casi de astucia que le daba una apariencia respetable entre toda la tropa de chicos y chicas de su misma edad, que como él, estaban recién graduados de la academia de aurores.

El rubio, ligeramente divertido con la situación y conociendo de antemano la impulsividad del antiguo Gryffindor, se acomoda en su asiento esperando ver un emocionante duelo entre Potter y el jefe de aurores. Codea a Blaise y lo mira con las cejas en alto, interrogativamente, esperando que lo pusiera al tanto de la disputa.

Blaise sonríe y garabatea unas palabras en un trozo de pergamino que después extiende hacia él.

_"Potter está emputado, lo corrieron de la misión"_

Draco lo mira totalmente sorprendido e incrédulo, lo que hace que Blaise menee la cabeza y escriba nuevamente sobre el papel.

_"Bueno, más o menos. Luego te cuento todo"_

Draco alcanza el papel y escribe con su pluma:

_"Vaya, estás listo para ser inefable, lengua-larga"_

Blaise no escribe nada más pero le enseña disimuladamente el dedo de en medio y le dice algo, que según Draco pudo entender por el movimiento de sus labios, era muy parecido a _jódete_.

Finalmente, la discusión tiene su fin y, por lo molesto que se veía Potter, no fue él quien había ganado. Draco espera pacientemente a que el jefe de aurores diese por terminada la reunión y cuando acaba, al fin puede escuchar de nuevo los sonidos a su alrededor, murmullos, un reloj, las sillas contra el suelo para acomodarlas y uno que otro bostezo.

Blaise le dedica una sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Jamás había estado en una reunión tan larga.

—No se te veía aburrido —responde Draco, alisando su túnica.

—No, debo reconocer que estuvo interesante. Sobre todo la parte de las discusiones.

— ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche? —pregunta Draco con un amago de sonrisa que no llega a nada en concreto cuando Blaise asiente.

—Me quedaré en casa de Dianne esta noche, pero quedemos otro día.

—Bien, envíame una lechuza para agendar y quizás te la responda. —Draco levanta una ceja y le mira con una altanería que hace reír a Blaise

—Le diré a mi novia que estás celoso de ella.

Draco suspira teatralmente.

—Los celos no van conmigo, Zabini.

El aludido está a punto de responder, pero se queda súbitamente en silencio. Draco se voltea y ve que el jefe de aurores se acerca hacia ellos.

—Zabini, necesito que vengas conmigo junto a Longbottom, Weasley y Rigby ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

El mayor asiente y luego mira hacia Harry, quien inmediatamente interrumpe su conversación con el pelirrojo y se voltea para hacerle frente a su jefe.

—Perdón por lo de hace un rato, es sólo que… —el jefe de aurores le interrumpe.

—Trabajé con tu padre y era igual de comprometido con su trabajo, demasiado obstinado a veces… pero jamás desacató una orden. Si quieres llegar a ser un buen auror, Potter, y aprovechar todas las cualidades y habilidades que posees, no puedes actuar así de impulsivo. Debes sopesar todas las opciones y escoger la mejor para todos aun cuando no sea la que nosotros queremos.

—Lo sé, señor.

El hombre le dedica una mirada severa que lentamente se transforma en una de simpatía, mientras le da dos palmadas en uno de los hombros.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir. Harás bien tu parte, Potter.

—Lo prometo. —le responde, sincero pero resignado.

—Bien, caballeros, busquen a la señorita Rigby para que nos acompañe. Potter, señor Malfoy, nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

Draco asiente cortésmente al sujeto y luego de que Potter intercambiara otro par de palabras con Weasley, se marchan del departamento de aurores.

* * *

Draco deja que su suspiro sea prolongado y sonoro, y luego mira hacia el pelinegro, que esperaba enfurruñado a que llegara el turno de ellos en la larga fila del establecimiento muggle al que iban a hacer las compras.

Según los comentarios que habían escuchado a sus espaldas una semana atrás, los muggles percibían el hechizo de sus muñecas como si estuviesen tomados de la mano. Extraño y vergonzoso pero mucho mejor que seguir siendo artículos de _El Profeta_ o _Corazón de Bruja_ o _Anda-a-saber-qué-más_.

—Qué aburrido eres, Potter.

Harry le mira y gruñe algo muy similar a _"y qué"_.

— ¿Por qué te corrieron de la misión?

—No me corrieron de la misión —salta.

— ¿Entonces?

Harry frunce el ceño, abre la boca para responder pero la cierra un par de veces, como si no supiera qué responder con exactitud. Finalmente suelta un suspiro de resignación.

—Me corrieron de la misión.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué crees tú?

Ambos dan una rápida mirada hacia el lazo que los unía. Harry asiente y Draco rueda los ojos, y se siente demasiado agotado por lo que la carga del lazo comenzaba a significar. Quería deshacerse de él pero había ocasiones en que pensaba que era algo imposible de lograr y podía apostar todo su brazo derecho a que Potter pensaba igual.

—Una mierda —le suelta, Potter se rasca la cabeza.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Se quedan en silencio por unos minutos y Draco ve como Harry juega distraídamente con un producto en las manos.

— ¿Y… si probamos con Amortentia? –pregunta Harry, dejando el producto de vuelta en el carrito.

—La Amortentia no genera amor, Potter.

—Pero podríamos intentar, no perdemos nada.

—Yo no beberé nada. —dice rotundamente.

—No pones nada de tu parte, Draco. —Le regaña. —Bien, yo la probaré.

Él no puede evitar sonreír, lo que causa que Potter lo mire con tanta desconfianza que resulta más divertido que ofensivo. Pero no puede evitarlo, pensar en Potter loquito de amor por él… bueno, tiene su gracia.

—Bien. No pienso beberla. Tu cara me dice que te aprovecharás de la situación. —le acusa el pelinegro. Draco tiene el impulso de soltar una risotada pero se contiene y lo mira con expresión ofendida.

— ¿Yo?

—No, Hagrid.

—¿Cómo podría yo aprovecharme de ti, Harry? —pregunta, con el tono más inocente del que es capaz, logrando que el moreno al fin asome una sonrisa.

—Mejor ni te cuento… seguro me harías ordenar tus cosas, limpiar tu lado de la habitación, yo qué sé —se lo piensa —Hasta podrías aprovecharte de mí sexualmente.

Draco ríe.

—Claro, Potter… y luego rememoramos nuestros lindos recuerdos de amistad del colegio.

—Me parece. —asiente Harry.

Se vuelven a quedar en silencio por unos segundos. Draco observa a las personas que tenía delante. Le gustaba quedarse mirando qué hacían los muggles, como vestían o de qué hablaban. La mitad de las veces no entendía nada, lo que lo hacía sentirse como si estuviese en el extranjero, él manejaba varios idiomas pero debía admitir que lo pondría algo nervioso hablar con un muggle muggle.

— ¿Vamos al cine? —pregunta el pelinegro, despistándolo del rubio que tenía delante.

— ¿Dónde muestran películas?

—Sip —asiente Potter, empujando suavemente el carro al son de la fila.

— ¿Qué tiene de distinto ver la película en casa?

—No es lo mismo, además, las películas que pasan por el cine son nuevas —explica.

—Bien. Veamos Peter Pan.

—No, esa no está. Sólo hay algunas en cartelera.

Draco hace una mueca, indeciso, pero teniendo en cuenta de que no había otros planes asiente.

—Bien, vamos.

—Pasamos a dejar las cosas a casa primero ¿sí?

—Como sea.

* * *

— ¿El cine siempre está abierto? —pregunta Draco deshaciéndose de su abrigo.

Recién acababan de aparecerse en la sala del departamento de Potter, y Draco aun sentía como algo revoloteaba en su estómago. Recuerda que la sensación es similar a la primera vez que tuvo una escoba profesional. Ya había volado, pero volar en esa escoba era más emocionante. El cine era similar y Draco sólo quería volver.

—Tiene un horario, pero casi siempre está abierto —asiente, deshaciéndose también de su chaqueta.

— ¿Y me dices hasta ahora?

— ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que te gustaría? —Harry niega con la cabeza, divertido y tira su chaqueta a cualquier lugar. — ¡Kreacher, hemos vuelto! Si estás descansando no te molestes en levantarte.

Harry no termina de hablar cuando un ¡plop! resuena en la habitación para dar paso a un pequeño, arrugado y viejo elfo que hace una exagerada reverencia frente a ellos.

—Bienvenido, amo Potter y amo Malfoy. Kreacher está preparando la cena para los tres y no tardará demasiado.

— ¿No has cenado?

—Kreacher siguió sus órdenes, señor, y cenó a la hora de siempre. —responde. A Draco le parece más un gruñido.

—Somos dos, Kreacher. —se adelanta el rubio, apuntando hacia él y hacia Harry. El último asiente, pero el elfo comienza a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Draco imagina que Weasley vendrá a la cena, pero justo en ese momento se oye el agua del inodoro correr.

— ¿Quién está aquí, Kreacher? —pregunta Harry, sin quitar la vista del pasillo que lleva al baño. El elfo retuerce sus manos, pero no parece ni lo más remotamente nervioso así que instantáneamente Draco se relaja.

—Soy yo, Harry— la voz de alguien que se acerca hacia ellos se oye por el corredor quien no tarda en aparecer por la sala.

Owen Harper, a quien no veía desde que había terminado su colegiatura en Hogwarts y que era novio de Potter, camina hacia ellos. Draco suspira.

Perfecto.

Ahora además, tendría que enfrentarse al novio de Harry. Novio que estaba muy seguro de que le ponía los cuernos.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchaaaas gracias! En serio, tanto por leer como por esperar mis pequeñitas pausas. La verdad, no pude escribir antes porque estuve haciendo práctica a casi dos horas de mi casa entonces no había tiempo. Y después volví a clases y la cuarentena no impidió que mis maestros me pidieran muchos informes T.T_

_Espero que todos ustedes y sus familias y amigos y seres queridos y mascotitas y todos estén bien! A quedarse en casa, que así no nos exponemos a riesgos._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y lo siento, creo que en este no pasa nada muy interesante pero siento que hay cosas que deben pasar antes de que las cosas entre Draco y Harry pasen. (No se si me expliqué, soy Harry explicando, creo)_

_Como sea, tooodas las críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas ya que así me ayudan a mejorar y puedo entregarles una historia un poquito mejor. _

_Espero que tengan una súper linda semana!_

_Pregunta de curiosa que soy ¿La cuarentena les ha hecho hacer locuras ya? Yo por mi parte me rapé toda la cabeza! No es tan loco pero quería hacerlo hace tanto tiempo que aproveché esta oportunidad y me gustó tanto que a todo el mundo le estoy diciendo jajaj. Si alguien ha tenido la idea de raparse desde antes háganlo! es lo mejor, lo mejor. Yo me siento liberada._

_Bien, mucho bla, bla._

_Gracias por leer y cariños a todos!_

_-Elie_


End file.
